Through Everything
by HKBlack
Summary: Kurama and Hiei have been through alot together. They've been a couple for a year, and things seem to be going well. But when Hiei is called of to Makai and refuses to tell Kurama why, what will happen? Why does Hiei leave and will he return? SLASH HK Com
1. Chapter 1

**This story** has been in the works for over a year now I believe. Lot's of fun. I finally finished it, I didn't want to post it before I finished it, otherwise I'd have a Triangle of Love issue (another work of mine). So, you guys are lucky. I don't know about the Title, Through Everything. It kind of irks me. But I can't think of anything else. It's shorter then I thought it was, roughly 55 pages size 12 Times New Roman, yes that's short to me. I had a difficult time breaking it up, so hopefully I'll get enough reviews to keep the updates quick and close together otherwise we're all screwed! (I'm forgetful...pokes other non-one shot story).

**Summary:** Hiei and Kurama have been together for a year (say it with me, TO-GETH-ERSLASH) and they've been through a lot. But now, Hiei is called to Makai and he doesn't know how long he'll be gone, whats worse is, he won't tell Kurama why he has to go. With the love of his life gone, how can Kurama cope? And when he comes back, what happens then?

**Warnings:** In this chapter? Shower Sex...heh...would you believe me if I said I was a virgin? Probably not. Also, I know they are OC, but, bloody hell people, they're a friggen couple--of _course_ they're OC! They've been together for a year, known each other even longer then that, and most the time they're alone, they aren't going to act like what they act like in the series, trust me.

**Rated:** **M**! For, heh...sexual situations because yours truely is obsessed with Shower Sex scenes, as you will quickly find out.

* * *

Kurama smiled lightly as Hiei flipped through channels on the TV for the millionth time in the living room. He shook his head. Ever since the two had moved in to their own apartment together Hiei was showing some strange attributes the Fox would've never thought he could have. Not that it was a bad thing, if anything else it made him love the little koorime more.

"Love, you're not going to find anything on that stupid thing to watch at this time of the day. Come on Hiei, I made lunch…" he called from the kitchen. The television clicked off and two seconds later Hiei was at the door way with a scowl.

"I don't think I'm going to last in this damned forsaken human world for much longer…" he grumbled. Kurama laughed setting down the marshmallow fluff and peanut butter sandwiches he made. He pulled Hiei into a tight embrace.

"You've been saying that ever since we got together, what has it been over a year now? And I'm sure you've been thinking it ever since Yusuke got you stuck here…" Hiei snorted and pushed away from Kurama while heading to the table.

"Correction, Yusuke would've just gotten me thrown into jail, you're the genius who threw my name in the hat to 'redeem' me and got me stuck here…" Kurama sat down across from Hiei and smiled.

"Oh and you've hated every minute of it right?" he asked sarcastically.

"Damn straight…" Hiei grumbled before taking a bite out of his sandwich. Kurama chuckled and stared as Hiei ate. After a few minutes Hiei finally scowled at him.

"What?" he grumbled after quickly swallowing a bite.

"Oh nothing…"

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"You're just so cute you know that?" Hiei rolled his eyes and groaned as Kurama smiled.

"You're pathetic Fox…"

"As far as I'm concerned it's not a crime to love you, so stop calling me pathetic…"

"Many beings would disagree with you…" Kurama stopped confused.

"What?"

"I'm a Forbidden Child; technically it is a crime…"

Hiei looked down as his memories flooded through his mind. Kurama sat back shocked, but than his face softened. Hiei…he was too young to have such horrible memories, demon or not, nobody should've been put through his pain. Kurama reached forward and grasped one of Hiei's small child-like hands.

"Oh Hiei…let me be found guilty of this charge of love for one as beautiful as you…" he whispered gently.

"Hn…" Hiei's hand slightly moved so Kurama's thumb could stroke over it perfectly. A few minutes of silence and Hiei finally spoke.

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to eat that sandwich?" Kurama chuckled and stood up and walked around to Hiei's side of the table. He grinned.

"Why should I? I have a perfectly edible koorime right here…" he replied swiping his thumb over Hiei's nose and pulling it back with some marshmallow remains on it.

"See?" he purred before running his tongue across his thumb smirking. Hiei smacked him playfully.

"You dirty Fox…get away from me…" Kurama laughed and kissed Hiei on the nose.

"Fine be that way…but remember…I know your weakness…"

"Weakness? Feh, I have no weaknesses…"

"Oh really?" Kurama cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. Hiei gulped and backed up a bit. That look, the look of a sly cunning fox that just caught its prey without it even realizing that there was the slightest hint of danger around.

"Yes…really…"

"You don't sound so sure about that koorime…"

"K-Kurama…" In only a few short seconds Hiei was pinned to the floor thrashing as Kurama relentlessly tickled his sides.

"Kurama STOP it!" he cried out trying hard not to laugh. Kurama purred.

"But it's so much fun watching you thrash underneath me…"

"You dirty pervert get off of me!" Hiei cried. Kurama laughed and stopped only to lean down and touch foreheads with the panting Youkai.

"What's the magic words?"

"Kuraaaammaaaa!"

"Nope…not till you say them…" he whispered running his hands up and down Hiei's sides.

"C'mon Kurama!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…naughty little Koorime, that's what you are…" his hands started moving more and Hiei bit back a smile.

"Fine! Fine! I give up! I…I…Gods this is so embarrassing!" Kurama sat up and glared at Hiei straddling his hips while his hands rested on his own.

"Well gee! There's no one else around, and considering the fact that we've done more than what is considered appropriate for two young men of our stature to do here in the human world, I would suspect something like this wouldn't be so bad!" Hiei shook his head than leaned up and snuggled his face into Kurama's Torso.

"You win…I am Hiei, the ultimate uke…now damn it! Kiss me and get it over with!"

"Since when is that the phrase?"

"KURAMA!" The former thief laughed.

"I'm joking love…joking…its ok…" he took Hiei's chin in his hand and smiled.

"See? I love you…" he whispered leaning down and capturing the koorime's lips for a sweet and simple kiss. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck and parted his lips slightly groaning. Kurama pulled back and smirked.

"Now who's the dirty pervert?" Hiei's eyes snapped open and he automatically hit the former thief while jumping back up to the table to finish his sandwich.

"Damn idiotic Fox…" he growled. Kurama perched himself on the table next to Hiei and smiled while crossing his legs.

"Care to finish that phrase Koorime?"

"With what? Stupid? Perverted? Dirty? Horrible?" Hiei grunted before taking a bite.

"Hmm…I was thinking more along the lines of, beautiful, sensuous, perfect, irresistible, cunning, charming, wonderful…you get the drift." Hiei snorted before swallowing and looking up at his lover.

"No, now you're just talking about me…"

"Mmm, that's right. I am, aren't I?" he purred leaning down for another kiss. Hiei allowed Kurama to kiss him, and to try to deepen it, but he offered no response. The disguised Youko pulled back scowling.

"What are you dead?"

"Might as well be…" Hiei muttered getting up to clean his mess. Kurama groaned and lay back on the table as Hiei moved around him cleaning up.

"You gonna eat that or what?"

"No, just wrap it up and throw it in the fridge."

"You got it…" Hiei pulled out the plastic wrap and wrapped Kurama's sandwich up and placed it in the fridge than cleared the things that Kurama was planning to use to eat away.

"What's wrong Hiei?"

"Hn…"

"Hiei…" Kurama looked away from the ceiling and over to the sulking Koorime. He glared back in return. Kurama sighed and looked back up to the ceiling.

"Fine don't tell me…" he muttered. Two seconds later he had Hiei on top of him grinning stupidly.

"Just waiting for your guard to go down…" came the growl before Kurama was shrieking in laughter as Hiei tickled his most sensitive spots, including blowing in his ears.

"HIEI! No! Don't! C'mon Hiei!"

Hiei smirked as Kurama helplessly tried to get himself off the table, which had already suffered enough abuse from the two of them and their games. Soon Kurama had pushed Hiei off of him long enough to get off the table, and an all out war began. Back and forth they went, one second Hiei was on top, than it was Kurama. Neither one tried to hide their laughter because it was their game, no one else would ever find out about it, except for maybe the neighbors, but hopefully they would think nothing of it. Once Kurama had escaped Hiei's grasp for about the 50th time, he bolted to the bedroom and closed the door than ran to the adjacent bathroom and closed and locked the door. He could hear Hiei behind him, opening the bedroom door than slowly stalking over to the bathroom. Kurama jumped in the shower and pulled the curtain close as Hiei knocked slowly.

"Little Foxy Little Foxy, let me come in!" Kurama tried to bite back a snicker, Hiei had been in the Ningenkai for way too long.

"Not by the hairs of my chinny-chin-chin!" cried out Kurama.

"You have hairs on your chin?"

"Umm…hold on let me check…Nope!" Kurama could hear Hiei quietly laughing.

"Than let me come in Little Foxy!"

"No! Go away!"

"Than I'll have to huff and puff and burn down this door…"

"You don't have the guts!"

"Oh?" Kurama heard the determination in Hiei's voice he'd burn down the door if he had to. He stripped and turned on the shower after throwing his clothes out on the floor.

"You can't come in Big Bad Demon! I'm bathing! That'd be mighty rude, wouldn't you agree?"

"Rude maybe for some, but for me it just makes me want in more…"

Kurama thought he heard the rustling of clothing, but he wasn't sure. All he knew was that at the moment the small aloe plant he kept in the bathroom was reaching out slowly to unlock the door.

Hiei smirked out side; he could see Kurama standing in the shower naked, the water barely spraying on him as a small plant reached out to unlock the bathroom door. He had already rid himself of everything except for his wards, which if they ever got removed during the many times that he and Kurama had their fun, the Fox always insisted he do it…with his teeth. Hiei never really got the point, but it seemed to turn Kurama on, and that always turned Hiei on. Plus he kind of liked the way Kurama's tongue would trail down the Black Dragon Tattoo, making it glow a slight purple color. He growled slightly as his manhood jumped to attention, he was getting too far ahead of himself.

"Big Bad Demon, you'll just have to wait!"

Kurama grinned as the plant retracted, finishing its job. Than he pulled back into the shower and let the warm water finally caress him making paths down his smooth skin.

That was his cue. Hiei smirked, Kurama was ready for him, and the door was unlocked. He reached for the handle and carefully and slowly opened it. Steam poured out of the bathroom and he closed the door quietly and snuck towards the shower. He knew Kurama could sense him, but it just added to the game, not knowing exactly what he was going to do next. Hiei stopped right outside the shower curtain and studied Kurama's silhouette. Water pouring down on the beautiful perfect body, hair plastered to his back, barely brushing his tight ass, and he was trembling. It was slight but Hiei noticed it.

"Scared of me Little Foxy?" he growled out deeply.

Kurama backed up to the wall and groaned. Hiei smirked having getting the exact reaction he wanted. That voice, it drove the poor Fox insane. Every time Hiei talked with it, he could get almost anything he wanted, and at the moment, he wanted Kurama.

"B-Big Bad D-Demon, how did…how did you get in?" Kurama whispered as a hand reached in and started pushing back the curtain.

"Silly Little Foxy, you forgot to lock the door…" Hiei smirked pushing the curtain all the way back.

"Tha…That's impossible…"

Kurama didn't fake the stutter, and Hiei knew it. He didn't need to look at the growing length to figure out how badly Kurama had been turned on by this silly game. He carefully stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain close, they had learned the hard way that leaving it open could cause water damage, which they would wind up paying for. Kurama groaned.

"You aren't going to eat me up are you Big Bad Demon?"

"Mmmm…that's sounds like a good idea Little Foxy, I am quite hungry."

Kurama groaned, his hands twitching to touch himself, but Hiei beat him to it. Kurama cried out as his length was grabbed and Hiei's thumb pressed down roughly on to the tip.

"Silly little Foxy, don't ruin my fun…" growled Hiei seductively looking up at his lover.

"H-Hiei…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…now don't you try to call for help," Hiei started moving down Kurama's body placing small kisses, licks, and nips randomly along his chest, "It won't help."

Kurama moaned and remembered why he loved Hiei when it came to love games so much; he never gave up on them. Hiei was the first lover he had ever had that would participate in all of his games, and could also come up with games to match or even excel his. Kurama cried out as warmth surrounded his hard throbbing erection. He tried desperately not to thrust into the small demon's mouth; that would ruin the whole game.

"Please…" Kurama whispered as Hiei slowly and gently ran his tongue up and down Kurama's length. Hiei pulled back.

"What do you want my beautiful little Foxy?"

"Hi—Big Bad Demon…please…oh God suck me dry!" he groaned feeling himself slip down the tiled wall. Hiei smirked.

"If you say so little Foxy…" his mouth wrapped around Kurama once more and started working its wonders.

One hand held the former thief's hips still while the other traveled down to massage his sac. Kurama groaned twisting one hand in Hiei's hair while the other played with his own hair and nipples with his eyes squeezed shut tight. Hiei groaned sending the vibrations down to the base of Kurama's length, and that was all it took for the Youko to spill his load into Hiei's mouth with the shower still pouring out warm water. Hiei pulled back slightly so he could swallow than milked Kurama dry with a few last sucks before standing up and grinning.

"You make quite the delicious meal my little Foxy…" Kurama groaned and slowly slipped to the floor panting for breath and trying to regain himself.

"You're so naughty you Big Bad Demon," he managed to push out. Hiei grinned looking down at him. He kneeled down and took Kurama's chin in his hand forcing him to look him straight in the eye.

"You don't know the half of it…" he said huskily.

Kurama groaned as his cock snapped back to attention and Hiei's lips devoured his in a lustful kiss. Without thinking Kurama let one hand slide down Hiei's wet smooth back and inserted two fingers into his tight entrance. Hiei groaned and gripped Kurama as the two fingers started to pump in and out of him quickly. Their lust increased as they tried to hold onto each other as Kurama added a third finger, finally making Hiei give a small shout as he brushed his prostate. Hiei nipped Kurama's human ear.

"Let go of me little Foxy…"

Kurama did as he was told, quickly removing his fingers. Hiei turned so his back faced Kurama and grabbed the Youko's dick. Straddling the other's hips he pumped Kurama's length a few times before lifting up and impaling himself on it. Both males groaned as Hiei slid down the length. After a few minutes of adjusting, Kurama pushed himself up so Hiei was on his hands and knees on the slip resistant shower floor and started to pound into the koorime. Hiei moaned every time his prostate was hit. Soon Kurama picked up the pace and their moans melded together. Kurama held Hiei's waist with one hand as the other started jerking the Jaganshi off at the same pace as he was pounding into him. Hiei nearly screamed as his release finally came, his muscles squeezing Kurama who groaned and released his load into the small koorime. They collapsed onto the floor panting, cold water beating down on them. Kurama shivered and lifted a foot up to turn the shower off as Hiei used some of his ki to warm them up.

"Mmm…I love having Little Foxy for lunch you know that…"

"You horrible Big Bad Demon, you almost killed me!"

"How?"

"Nearly wore me out to the point of no return!" Kurama grumbled. Hiei chuckled.

"Nearly?" he questioned grinning. Kurama grinned.

"Nearly…I still have some left in me…" he purred seductively shifting slightly letting Hiei feel his manhood still inside him. Hiei groaned and started pressing back towards him when the phone rang. They both stopped and leaned down. Kurama rested his head on Hiei's back.

"Don't answer it Fox…"

"I know…" It rang again. Kurama twitched. Hiei grabbed one of his arms.

"Please…Kurama…." Kurama sighed and kissed the spot where his forehead had been pressing down.

"I'm sorry love…" he whispered, removing himself from Hiei and grabbing a towel as he headed to the phone. Hiei sighed and stayed on the floor of the bathtub listening to Kurama on the phone.

"Hello? ...Oh Yusuke! Hello!" Hiei groaned as Kurama's side of the conversation reached his ears.

"With Yukina? Well I don't know, I mean you know how he is about that…well yes I suppose so." Hiei growled and looked up over the tub.

"Just say no Fox! It's not that hard!" Kurama chuckled.

"Oh no, not you Yusuke, it's Hiei…yes he's complaining like always. Well, I don't know if we can, we have things that need to be done today…"

"Like me!" Hiei shouted. Kurama tried desperately not to laugh he peeked into the bathroom and glared at Hiei while motioning for him to be quiet.

"Oh no, sorry, just Hiei again. Yes…well…oh dear she did? Oh that's horrible! Is she ok? Well...yes! Of course! I'll be there as soon as I can…No, no, those things can wait…yes…all right…goodbye Yusuke, thank you!" Kurama hung up and walked back into the bathroom. Hiei was still in the tub. He had flipped over and was now scowling at the ceiling. Kurama kneeled down and looked at him.

"It's an emergency, I'm sorry."

"Hn…"

"Hiei please don't be mad at me…I do love you! Would you like to come with me?" Hiei rolled over to his side.

"I'd rather not…"

"Are you going to stay in the tub and mope all day?"

"I don't see why that would be a problem…" Kurama sighed and placed a hand on Hiei.

"I am sorry, I do love you Hiei." Hiei grunted and Kurama sighed. He pulled out a seed and let it bloom into a deep purple rose. He placed it on the edge of the tub and stood up.

"For you," he whispered before standing up and going to get dressed. Hiei didn't move until he heard the apartment door shut and was sure Kurama was gone. He flipped over and took the rose in his hand with a small smile.

"You're an idiot Fox…" he whispered before frowning and standing up and getting dressed in his black clothes and jumping out the window with his sword at his side.

* * *

Kurama sighed as he headed home rubbing his head. What had started as a small emergency with Kayko and Yusuke soon became a disaster. He was only glad he made it out of the chaos alive. He started up the stairs to his apartment reluctantly, he was almost certain Hiei would still be mad at him for leaving him like he did. He honestly regretted ever answering the phone in the first place. He pulled out his keys to unlock the door and opened it slowly.

"Hiei…I'm home!" he called out while slipping off his shoes, not bothering to look up.

When he received no reply he looked up and gasped. The apartment was closed off to the rest of the world with black drapes hanging from the windows. The lights had been dimmed and candles and deep red roses had been placed throughout. He smiled lightly as Hiei walked out wearing his black silk robe Kurama had bought him.

"Welcome home Fox…" Hiei whispered handing him his red silk robe.

"Hiei…it's wonderful…"

"Hn…go on and get washed up for dinner and put that on you crazy Fox…" Hiei muttered.

Kurama smiled and nodded. He placed a light kiss on Hiei's forehead than scampered to the bathroom to get dressed. A few minutes later he walked out still smiling and headed towards the small dining area. Hiei was lighting a candle on the table just as he walked up.

"A candle light dinner? Why Hiei, I haven't done anything to deserve this! Especially after running out on you this afternoon!" Hiei shrugged and flitted to Kurama's chair. He pulled it back offering it to the Youko.

"It doesn't matter…" he replied. Kurama smiled and sat down.

"Why thank you love…" he said as Hiei pushed him closer to the table and placed his napkin in his lap for him.

Kurama smiled as Hiei dashed to the counter in the kitchen and came back with two covered plates. He placed one down in front of Kurama and the other at his place. He lifted the covers and smiled.

"Your dinner…" he said. Kurama laughed as Hiei scampered back to the kitchen to put away the covers and than back in his seat.

"Hiei you've out done yourself…" Kurama stated as he looked down at the dish in front of him. Grilled chicken and pasta with tomato sauce adorned his plate, one of his favorites. Hiei snapped.

"Oh! I forgot!" He jumped up and rushed to the kitchen again. Kurama giggled as he came back with a bottle of white wine.

"Would you like some wine sir?" he asked. Kurama smiled.

"I would love some…"

Hiei flipped his wineglass over and poured Kurama a glass of wine, than he repeated the gestures at his side of the table. He placed the bottle down and sat back down and smiled.

"Dinner is served…" he said with a slight smile and a blush. Kurama smiled and nodded.

"It looks absolutely delicious Hiei…" he whispered. Hiei blushed and looked down.

"Well try it; I want to know what you think." Kurama nodded and took a small bite of his chicken. He gasped as the flavor hit him and swallowed.

"Hiei it's wonderful!" he exclaimed. Hiei beamed proudly.

"Really?"

"Of course love…" Kurama reached over and grasped Hiei's hand with a smile. Hiei smiled back and they continued to eat slowly. It was than Kurama realized the soft music playing in the background. He laughed.

"You really did out do yourself Hiei! Is that my Love Song Collection?" he asked. Hiei nodded.

"Yeah…well…ya know…" Kurama giggled.

"Oh Hiei, you're wonderful. I'm sorry I ran out on you this afternoon." Hiei shrugged than looked up grinning.

"Actually, it's really ok. Except for I owe Yusuke now…" Kurama gaped than glared.

"Hiei you little…" Hiei laughed as Kurama grumbled.

"You paid him to put me through that hell?" Hiei smirked.

"Well, if he put you through hell, than I'll kill him, but yeah I told him I'd do something for him in return if he could keep you busy for awhile." Kurama groaned and placed his head in his hands, than he looked up at Hiei.

"You're becoming more and more like a Youko everyday…it's driving me insane." Hiei grinned.

"Driving you insane?"

"Yeah, yeah, ok I get it, I am insane…" Kurama grumbled. Hiei smiled and motioned to Kurama's food.

"If you're going to eat any more, you better hurry before it gets cold…" Kurama looked at Hiei with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes mother…" he said sarcastically taking a bite.

Hiei kicked him softly underneath the table. Kurama smiled and winked as they finished up their dinner. Hiei stood up and cleared off the dishes and placed them in the sink as Kurama sipped his wine slowly.

"C'mon Fox…" Hiei said, grabbing his wineglass. Kurama stood up with his wine and followed Hiei. He wrapped an arm around the small koorime and breathed in his sent.

"What's next beautiful?" Kurama asked as they headed to the bathroom. Hiei smirked.

"Bath time for you…" Kurama blinked.

"For me?" Hiei nodded.

"Yep, I've got something I have to take care of…" Kurama sighed as Hiei led him into the rose scented bathroom and pulled back the tub curtain. Kurama smiled as a small fire that had been keeping the waters warm disappeared. He sighed as Hiei took his glass and placed it on the side of the tub than untied his robe.

"Have a nice bath Fox…" he whispered pulling out yet another wine bottle and placing it next to Kurama's cup before kissing him softly than disappearing.

Kurama smiled and shook his head. He stepped into the tub and automatically sunk into the scented bath making sure his hair didn't get wet and sighed. Hiei had really gone the distance this time, but what he couldn't figure out was why. He shrugged and slipped a bit deeper into the water smiling.

* * *

Review, review, review, you know the drill. I'll probably put the next chapter up tomorrow, there's only 8 chapters! 


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a good feeling** when you sign on Yahoo and realize that you have like...actual e-mails! It's not your junk mail screaming, and it's not the crap that doesn't go to your "Bulk Mail" Folder but really to you that's what it is (forwards most specifically). So I'm happy and then I realize... has sent me 5 flippin e-mails, and all of them not only comment on the great story, but people actually read my AN! YAY! Anyway, this is a first, I'd like to take a second to talk to** KyoHana**: I do agree with you, rereading that part (remember, year in the works) made me cringe and go "I like shower sex...but...damn I wish I could change the words" but it was one of those things that, if I changed it, I'd wind up changing the entire story and it'd take another year. So, I am sorry, but at least you enjoyed it. **In other news**so, 5 reviews last chapter, let's get...6 this one yes? We'll raise the number every chapter, but don't worry, I probably won't stick to it, because I would really like to just get this one posted and out, it's finally done, I want to know what you guys think, and chapter format really doesn't work with how I would like it to be read.

**Disclaimer: **(Should've done one of these last chapter) If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, Genkai would've killed Kuwabara, and the main characters would be Hiei and Kurama and every now and then they'd do something that--well let's just say Cartoon Network wouldn't have touched the seires with a ten and a half foot pole.

**Warnings: **For this chapter...I'd have to say Slash, _More_ OC (but we already know the drill for this, don't we? though, I admit, I did kind of go overboard here, looking back on it oops) Tears from Hiei, A crappy line from a really crappy song I tried towrite a yearago (God..._why_ am I posting this story!) Random appearance by Shizuru!And, finally, _a lot_ of Angst. In fact, the very last part, I want every one to use their imaginations to what I was thinking of. If you can't catch theallusion, I'll explain it down in the bottom.

**Rated:** **M! **In this chapter because of the angst level, and...well because we're still trying to get over the scene in the last chapter aren't we?

* * *

Hiei entered the bathroom with a huge warm red towel. He knelt next to the tub and stroked Kurama's hair. He had managed to keep it out of the water for the most part.

"Fox…" Hiei called. Kurama lifted out of the water and blinked.

"Hmm?" he asked lazily. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"About to fall asleep?"

"I couldn't help it, the water is so warm and it smells so good…" he muttered. Hiei shook his head.

"I'm not done with you yet…c'mon…" Hiei helped Kurama stand up and wrapped him in the warm towel. Kurama smiled as he stepped out.

"Ooo…it's so soft and warm and cozy…" he purred as Hiei pulled the drain in the tub. Hiei rolled his eyes and smiled.

"C'mon you…" he said holding up Kurama's robe. Kurama shook his head, took the robe put it down and wrapped Hiei up in the towel with him.

"No, I think I'll stay just like this…" he mumbled into Hiei's hair. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama and sighed. After a few minutes Kurama ruffled Hiei's hair.

"See? Isn't this nice?" Hiei pulled away.

"I know something that'll be even nicer if you'd just hurry up…" he said handing Kurama his robe. Kurama chuckled as he pulled on his robe and tied it loosely.

"Ok, ok…let's go Love…" Hiei took Kurama's hand and led him to their bedroom. He stopped outside the door and turned to smile at Kurama.

"Close your eyes…" he commanded.

Kurama closed his eyes and clutched to Hiei a bit tighter as he heard the door open and he was led inside. Hiei closed the door and wrapped his arms around Kurama from behind.

"Ok…open them now…" Kurama's eyes opened and he gasped.

"Oh Hiei…" he whispered.

Gentle soft music floated in the air of the room, which had been redecorated to deep reds and blacks. There were white and red rose petals sprinkled on the floor and bed and red and white candles surrounding the room providing the only light in the entire room. In the center was a small statue, untouched by a single rose petal where a dragon was wrapped around a fox with 4 tails, both sound asleep. Kurama smiled as he realized that Hiei had made it with roses carved around the base and black tear gems had been used to make the scales on the dragon. He turned and held Hiei tight.

"Hiei…" he whispered. " Why are you doing all of this? It's so wonderful!" Hiei clutched onto Kurama tighter.

"You'll see…" he replied quietly.

He backed away and led Kurama to the bed. Kurama sat down carefully on the black silk comforter. He felt like crying for some odd reason but he held it in. Hiei poured them both a glass of wine and handed Kurama his.

"For you…" he mumbled. Kurama smiled and took a sip.

"Hiei…I know I've said this a million times already, but you've really out done yourself. I don't see how I deserve all of this!" Hiei smiled lightly and put down his glass. He sat next to Kurama and took his left hand in his right hand.

"Fox, you really are stupid you know that." Kurama laughed and wiped away a single tear.

"I must be!" he said. Hiei looked worriedly up at him.

"Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Kurama nodded.

"I'm fine Hiei, really. I don't know why I'm crying though! I just, I feel so loved…" Hiei smiled as Kurama placed his glass down and turned to Hiei and placed his other hand on top of Hiei's.

"Ok I'm done now. Sorry," he said smiling. Hiei smiled softly.

"No…don't be. Kurama, you deserve all of this because of what you're feeling right now. I…well I had never experienced such a feeling before I met you. That's why it took me so long to admit to you my feelings, and come to terms with yours. I was afraid; I was scared of the feeling that had weld up inside of me. Kurama, I can't tell you at the moment why I picked this time to tell you all of this…but…well…" A small box fell out of the sleeve of Hiei's robe. Kurama glanced down at it as it hit him softly in the leg. He scrunched up his nose.

"Hiei? What's that?" Hiei laughed nervously and pulled his hands back.

"I had a feeling that would happen," he muttered while picking up the box. "You know I've been living in the Ningenkai way to long…Kurama, I know we're already bound to one another by demon standards, and spiritual standards, and it's really not much, but…will you…marry me?" Hiei opened the box. Kurama gasped at the gold and silver band with small flames engraved on it. He burst into tears and hugged Hiei tightly.

The first time they had told each other their feelings wasn't this emotional, it turned into a long series of sex. The second time they had such a moment was when they bound their souls and spirit energy together. Hiei had been worried about the Youko going back to his old ways and they performed the ancient ritual. It ended in both of them being exhausted, and annoyed by the small quirks that followed the ritual, but they got through it, and it strengthened their relationship. This though, Hiei had left Mukuro and thus Makai for Kurama, vowing not to return for good until the Youko was ready, that had meant a life stuck in the Ningenkai for Hiei, something they both knew would be hard. Hiei was always trying to get Kurama to go to Makai, every time Kurama complained about something in the Ningenkai he would use the same trick. It never worked though. To Kurama, the request to marry Hiei by the human standards meant more to him than anything else in the world. It meant to him that Hiei had finally accepted the Ningenkai as his home.

"Oh Hiei…I love you so much…Inari, I love you so much Hiei it hurts!" he cried. Hiei smiled and bit his bottom lip as two tears fell from his eyes. They hit Kurama who looked at them and smiled than started crying harder.

"So…is that a yes?" Hiei asked. Kurama laughed and wiped his eyes. He nodded smiling than laughed again.

"Of course it's a yes you goose! Oh I love you so much!" he cried out.

He latched onto Hiei again, who fell back on the bed laughing and crying with Kurama. There would be no sex that night, they both knew it, instead there would be a lot of tear gems to take care of the next day once Kurama got home from work, and sweet dreams until than.

* * *

Kurama smiled happily as the bus dropped him off a block away from his apartment complex. He started off walking towards his home humming a soft and quiet song. As the sun glinted off the gold and silver band around his finger, Kurama couldn't think of one thing in the world that could ruin his mood.

"Look through the window you gentle soul, see through my heart and the feelings it holds. Hear this song bursting from my heart and realize my love, it's for you," he sang softly, smiling as he finally neared the apartments.

Hiei was sitting on the couch wearing his blue shirt and his black pants with the white belts looking at the gold and silver ring with roses engraved on it that resided on his finger. A tear slid from his eye as Kurama walked into the apartment and dead silence. The first thing Kurama saw was Hiei's shoes by the window.

"Hiei?" he asked quickly closing the door and rushing forward to the living room.

The small demon looked up from his sword with his black cloak and white scarf draped over the couch next to him. He sheathed his sword and stood, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Kurama…" he whispered.

"Hiei, what's going on?" the worried Fox asked. Hiei looked down quickly.

"I've been called back to Makai. It's imperative that I leave as soon as possible…"

"I thought you had left Makai…" Kurama replied taking a step forward. He could feel the tears building up again.

'I did, but…this is…it's a job I can't turn down Kurama." Kurama didn't ask; he didn't want to know. He moved to sit down on the couch.

"When will you be back?" he asked quietly looking down.

"I'm not sure…"

"You can't even give me a time frame?" Kurama cried out looking up at Hiei with tears streaming down his face. Hiei bit his lip.

"A year…possibly more…" Kurama jumped up. The plants in the house and outside sprang to life growing slowly, stretching and creaking in a wind that did not exist.

"A year! But what about everything that happened last night!" he yelled. Hiei closed his eyes.

"Fox, calm down. I'm about to go see if maybe it can take less. I swear I'll be back and visit when I can!" Kurama cried harder as Hiei refused to look at him.

"Hiei, why now? Why do you have to do this now? After all of that, and now you have to leave?"

"I have no choice Kurama…" Hiei looked up at him and forced a smile. "Maybe you can come with me…" He had left it open, not a question or a statement. They had been over the subject before.

"You know I can't go back to Makai, not yet…" Hiei nodded slowly and looked down. Neither looked at each other. Silence filled the room.

"Kurama, I do still want to get married…I do still…you know…" Hiei looked up hopefully. Kurama balled up his hands into fists and looked up tears streaming from his eyes.

"No! No I don't know! Hiei we've been together for long enough, you asked me to marry you, but never once have you ever told me out loud that you love me, plain and simple! I love you so much Hiei it hurts! And I know I've told you that more than once!" Hiei stepped back.

"Fox…" Kurama screamed.

"No! Don't! Go ahead! You know what go ahead and leave! But hear this Hiei…I love you, and I always will. Running away for a year or so will not change that! You can't run away from me!" he cried. Tear gems dropped to the floor as Hiei took a few steps towards Kurama.

"Kurama please…" he whispered. Kurama looked away.

"No, get out of here. Just go…I don't care anymore…have fun in Makai…" He turned around. Hiei sighed as more tear gems fell from his eyes.

"Right," he whispered. He wiped away his tears and put on his cloak and scarf. He walked to the window and put on his shoes while opening it. He looked back before he jumped out sadly.

"I wish…I wish I could tell you Kurama…but I don't know how to…" he whispered before vanishing.

Kurama fell to his knees and cried long and hard. Once he had collected himself as best as he could he headed to the phone to call the only person he knew could help him at a time like this, the only person whom he could tell absolutely everything to…Shizuru Kuwabara.

* * *

Shizuru sighed and stroked Kurama's hair as he cried and told her everything that had happened. She put her cigarette out and looked down at the distressed boy who had, upon her command, laid his head down in her lap. She found the whole ordeal quite ironic, after all, she really didn't know Kurama and Hiei that well, she knew they were madly in love with one another before they told each other, and very little else. She was sure Kayko could've helped more than she could've, but Kurama insisted that only she could.

"And than he just disappeared!" Kurama sniffled. Shizuru looked down at him and smiled sadly.

"Men are jerks Kurama, and from what I've heard they're worse when they're demons…" Kurama sniffled than laughed softly.

"Gee thanks…" Shizuru smirked and shrugged.

"Well what can I say it, I'm right aren't I?" Kurama became quiet than nodded slowly.

"Yeah…you are…" he whispered. " But…even my Youko aspect is in pain. The great Youko, who used to purposely break other's hearts, be they male or be they female!" Shizuru sighed and smiled down at the broken hearted male.

"That only means you truly love Hiei, which means you two are perfect for one another…"

"I don't know what you're talking about; he obviously doesn't love me as much as he tries to say he does…"

"Kurama, think about Hiei's past…he's had a really rough one hasn't he? Maybe he truly is afraid!"

"But he's not afraid to swear himself to me and only me in any other way…"

"Ok maybe he's afraid and confused, and really stupid!" Kurama chuckled.

"Maybe you're right." Shizuru smiled down at him and stroked his hair.

"So are you going to be all right now?" Kurama nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'll be ok…" he said sitting up. Shizuru stretched and yawned.

"Good! Cause I need to get home and get some sleep!" Kurama looked at her confused.

"But it's still early…"

"And it was even earlier when I got up this morning…I've been going nonstop all day!" she said standing up. Kurama stood as well.

"Doing what? May I ask?" Shizuru looked at him and winked.

"Absolutely nothing…" Kurama laughed and walked her to the door.

"Well, thank you for coming over Shizuru…"

"No problem…"

"I'll see you later."

"Bye Kurama…oh and…don't do anything stupid ok?" Kurama smiled and nodded.

"I won't I promise," he replied before shutting the door.

Kurama went through the daily process of getting to bed. Only tonight it was different. There was no Hiei on the couch complaining about how he had to go to work the next day and how bored he'd be with out him around. There was no Hiei to stand on the small stool they had gotten in the shower to wash his hair for him. There was no Hiei to wrap arms with while brushing their teeth. There was no laughter, no smiles, and no joy that night, and Kurama doubted there would be again for a long time to come. He didn't cry though. He refused to cry as he looked in the mirror as he brushed the teeth and didn't see Hiei in the mirror scowling over the height differences that he was always teased about. He didn't cry when he put on his P.J. bottoms and Hiei didn't jump out of no where yanking them down and grinning evilly as Kurama was pushed to the bed insisting he couldn't that night, he had to go to work the next day. He didn't cry when he set his alarm and turned off the light and lay in bed by himself with out Hiei reaching over to reverse it, mumbling about how he wanted to see Kurama's face perfectly and didn't want that damn annoying contraption going off in the morning. He rolled over and hugged the small plush dragon he had won from a carnival a few months back with Hiei, and still did not cry. He even took Hiei's fox plush that he had won from the same place and placed it on the bedside table and did not cry. He closed his eyes and shifted slightly. Something was poking his back. Kurama sat up and lifted a single tear gem; the only one Hiei had missed from the night before. Kurama laid back and cried. Hiei had cried for him. Hiei did love him, he had to have! Otherwise he would've never cried for him. Kurama curled up in a small ball and silently cried to himself trying to sleep. Twenty minutes later the window opened next to his bed and the soft sound of Hiei entering drifted to Kurama's ears. He opened his eyes slightly, but did not move, and he kept his breathing even. Hiei sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him smiling softly.

"Fox…I know you can hear me…you don't have to turn though…" he whispered. Kurama made no signs of acknowledging the koorime was there.

"Fox…I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I have to leave. I don't know when I'll be back, more than likely more than a year, but I promise I will be back! And we can get married wherever you want, and invite as many people as you want!" Hiei looked hopefully at Kurama. When he got no reply he looked down sadly. The plush on the bedside table caught his attention. He laughed quietly and picked it up.

"Hey…Little Fox…If I can't bring my big Fox with me, I can at least bring you…" he whispered. Hiei turned towards Kurama and placed a gentle hand on him.

"Kurama please…don't be mad at me, don't hate me…" Kurama's eyes closed tight and a sob raked through him, making him shudder. It was enough for Hiei. The koorime leaned down so he was inches away from the Youko's face.

"I love you…" he whispered quietly.

Kurama felt the tears spring forth. He clutched the small dragon tighter as more tears fell silently. Hiei bit his lip as a tear started to form, he caught it before it could go though and leaned down and mixed it with one of Kurama's tears carefully. A small tear gem formed, black with a burst of red in the center. Hiei smiled and leaned his head on Kurama's shoulder while holding it out in front of them.

"See what we have created together, a beauty, a treasure, unmatched." Kurama did not look, he did not see. Hiei sighed and sat up. He placed the tear gem in one of Kurama's hands and backed up slightly.

"I love you more than even I can understand…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I fear I won't be able to see you for a long, long time. I promise to be careful, and I promise that I will come back for you. I love you Kurama, my Fox, my Human, my Youko, my Love…" With that Hiei was gone again. Kurama opened his eyes and through his tears a smile formed as he looked at the tear gem in his hand.

"I love you too Hiei, my Fire Baby, my Demon, my Koorime, my Love," he whispered before crying himself softly to sleep.

* * *

Kurama looked in the mirror. Only two words passed through his mind, one month. One month since he had been proposed to. One month since he had been officially considered some one's fiancé. One month since he had fought with the one he loved. One month since that same one disappeared. One month since he had been told how much he was loved. One month of depression, of being alone, of waking up to an empty pillow, and of eating meals alone. One month filled with crying.

He never went into details, he only said what needed to be said, and that was that Hiei had gone back to Makai for awhile, and he didn't know when he'd be back. He never told Shizuru what happened, but the tear gem was put on a small chain and was always around his neck. Yukina saw it one day and commented on it. Kurama thanked her for the compliment, and was done. Shuuichi Minamino had even become affected. He was no longer the bubbling happy young man every one knew. He was the poor soul who had lost a lover who had promised to return to him. He smiled, and tried to act normal around his human co-workers, but they could see it in his eyes, every time he looked down at the ring on his hand, he was in pain.

Now looking at the mirror Kurama ran his fingers through his hair. He remembered the first time he had met Hiei, he was only a boy. His hair was cut short, not the best cut for him with his seeds. But he grew it out. Than the Dark Tournament came. Kurama could feel Karasu's fingers running through his hair and it made him shudder. After wards in the hotel room, when the finals were done he scrubbed his hair so much his scalp was sore for a week. Hiei only shook his head and rolled his eyes. Offering nothing but a smirk and an "I told you so." Every night Hiei used to brush his hair, some times they would talk, most of the time they would sit in silence. Kurama felt the tears build up. He grabbed a brush and quickly started brushing out all the seeds. Those that weren't caught by the brush were forced away with Kurama's energy. Soon his hair was completely seed-free and his scalp was red with the abuse from the brush. Kurama glanced down at the floor, covered with all sorts of seeds, ranging from big to small, from pure white to pure black and everything in between. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the tips disgustedly. Looking back up at the mirror Kurama scowled. A true smile rarely adorned his face these days. Kurama stood and went to his small office and started rummaging around.

"One month…One month…You left me Hiei…I'll never understand why. I love you Hiei, you said you loved me…but did you mean it?" Kurama looked to the window.

"Did you truly mean it!" he shouted as he found what he was looking for. He ran back to his room and looked at his reflection.

"I hate myself now, and I have no reason to. Is this what you wanted?" he growled out.

* * *

Did you catch it? Cutting, a very sensitive issue to myself. I actually wrote this before I really knew any one who cut, now I am very sorry to say that I lost a best friend because of it. She didn't die, but uh...well let's just say that we had a bit of a tiff over one issue and that issue was brought up, and well, things just aren't going to well with either of us now. Kind of scary looking back on this and seeing Kurama slicing his hair off and thinking to my self "Sweet Merlin! He's a cutter! Flippin heck, what did I do?"

Anyway, on to more happier notes now, Review Review Review! 6 reviews, you'll get the next chapter, that's what? 6 left? Though knowing me I'll get bored at 12 AM and throw the chapter up anyway (don't get your hopes up though, and review either way! it makes me feel good!)


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys** are lucky I love you so much. I didn't get my 6 reviews last chapter, shame shame little birdies, shame shame. I was going to put this up last night, after I got home from a party, but then I realized, I didn't have enough Reviews, still don't. But, like I said, I want to get this story out already! Nothing much to say except--yes I know my lovely fans, cutting isn't a very nice subject, but at least it's not...literal, I wouldn't ever be able to write a story like that.

**Quote of the Day!** (because I've done a summary, and I did a disclaimer last chapter XP) "15 years ago spirit fox Youko Kurama was thought to have been killed while escaping from a botched burglary. In desperation, he hid himself in your world using a human body to slowly recover his energy. He thought no one would find him. I did..." --Hiei (I just thought, hey...that implies things XP)

**Warnings:** More characters, messed up Kurama, majorjump in time, more angst, more hair "cutting", more "OC" and...that's it! Scary!

**Rating:** The Story in general is an **M**, this chapter isn't that bad though. I don't have the new rating system memorized though, so I'm not sure.

* * *

Yusuke ran. He knew something bad would happen, but he didn't think much of it, until the call came. Yusuke didn't recognize the number, and debated on whether or not to answer it. He was glad he did. It was a neighbor of Kurama's, she explained she heard a scream and when she went to investigate she found Kurama. Yusuke asked her why she didn't call the police, but she said it was something that they weren't to be bothered with, at least, she didn't think so. She asked Yusuke to go see for himself. He was worried. Ever since Hiei left Kurama had been one hell of a mess, and no one could understand why. Shizuru told Yusuke what she knew, and only Yusuke. The Spirit Detective had a feeling something else happened though, something after Shizuru left. He ran up the stairs and bumped into an elderly woman out side of Kurama's apartment.

"Yusuke Urameshi?" she asked carefully. Yusuke nodded and panted for breath.

"Yeah, that's me. Is he ok?"

"I'm…I'm not sure…you should go see for yourself…" she handed him a key and Yusuke nodded thanking her and walking into Kurama's apartment. The place was a wreck, like some one had broken in, or maybe some one was desperate and trying to find something.

"Kurama?" he called out softly, stepping over things and heading to the bedroom. As he neared it he could hear sobbing. Opening the door slowly Yusuke peered in.

"Kurama, you in here?" he asked looking in. He gasped. On the floor, with what it seemed like, millions of seeds was a bunch of long red hair held together by a simple tie, and around it smaller clippings. It all surrounded a chair, where a red headed short haired boy sat crying into his arms next to a mirror. A pair of scissors in his hands. Yusuke rushed forward and kneeled next to Kurama.

"Kurama…Kurama hey…" Kurama looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Oh Yusuke! Whatever are you doing here? How are things with you and Kayko?" he asked as normally as possible. Yusuke helped him sit up completely.

"Yeah, hey Kurama…we're doing well, but that's not why I'm here. How are you doing?" Kurama glanced at the mirror and smiled slightly.

"Well, obviously, I got a hair cut…" he replied smiling at the boy cut. He patted it and grinned down at Yusuke.

"Isn't it lovely?" Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah it's great…" he replied taking the scissors away from the obviously over stressed Youko.

"Oh Yusuke, you're like a human mother, worry, worry, worry! When really none of that worrying is going to do you any good!" he laughed. Yusuke shook his head and stood up; he pulled Kurama up and sighed.

"Let's call Kayko, and maybe Shizuru. How does that sound?" Kurama laughed madly.

"Oh Shizuru! Yes! Let us call dear Shizuru, she is quite the character, do you not agree?" Kurama was still laughing madly as Yusuke helped him to the living room and dialed Kayko's number quickly.

* * *

Hiei looked around him as the rain poured down. He scowled. He didn't feel right, something was wrong, but he couldn't turn back now, not when he was so close. His companion looked at him and grinned. It was a horrible grin; his teeth were various shades of yellow and green, if not completely gone. 

"What's wrong Princess? Never been to these parts of the woods have you?" Hiei rolled his eyes, his breath was horrible too.

"I tend to stay away from them naturally, I don't like dealing with such scum…" he replied. The other demon snarled and spat at his feet. Hiei easily dodged the spray and the offending liquid.

"You better watch what you say Princess, else this so called scum is going to wind up roasting you over a fire and fighting over who gets your brains." Hiei glared up at him.

"Not even the most powerful demons in this excuse for a world are dumb enough to mess with a Youko's mate; I don't think these scum bags have the guts, that is, if they have the brains."

The other growled as they continued on. Hiei inwardly sighed. He could feel his wedding band on a chain, tucked away beneath his shirt. It made him think of home, with Kurama. What was his Fox doing at that moment? Was he ok? Hiei shook his head, he knew better than to get worried. If anything went wrong Yusuke would start to tear the Makai apart looking for the koorime…wouldn't he?

* * *

Kurama woke up. The sun shone brightly into his room in the little house that he had bought about a year and a half ago. He stood up and walked to the mirror. He sat down and looked up towards the top of the mirror. Hanging there were three separate sets ponytails. One, the oldest one, only had one pony tail and it was shorter than the others. They were constant reminders of how long it had been since Hiei had left him. After the first month Kurama had sliced off his hair. He didn't have a valid excuse, he just felt like it. He hung it up and never cut his hair until 11 months later, the exact date on which Hiei had left him. He cut his hair to the length that it had been and saved the hair. One month later when Hiei didn't show up he cut his hair to the boy cut. The next year he had done the same, marking the second anniversary. Now it was the third anniversary of Hiei leaving. Kurama pulled his hair into a lax pony tail and cut it so the ends rested a little past his shoulder blades. 

There were no seeds to worry about, after the first time when Yusuke found him, he no longer kept seeds in hair. They were all sorted and placed into small containers and had stayed in a box in his closet since than. Kurama decided that with out a demon mate, and without an enemy lurking around to worry about, he did not need the plants, not even a rose. He resided as a normal human a few miles out from the city, close to Genkai, with a few acres and a small house. Right out side the house there was a large tree, perfect for climbing and resting in. He also had his gardens. Large rose bushes grew in the flower bed along with a number of other plants along the fence and around his lands. It was obvious though that the blood red roses were his favorites.

Sighing Kurama stood and placed the ponytail up with the others. It was the first in the fourth set. He scratched his head slightly and looked in the mirror. There was no joy in his eyes, and there was no smile upon his face.

"This style no longer suits me…" he whispered.

But he didn't do anything about it, he never did. There would be no work that day, or the day after that. In fact for two weeks Kurama had no work, after the first year he always took his vacation during the first two weeks of the month that Hiei had left in. Than he'd go back for a week, cut his hair short, and he would prepare himself for another year without Hiei by his side. It had become his ritual, and he was prepared to live the rest of his life like that, if need be.

* * *

Hiei walked up to the big gates of the Spirit World. He smiled softly as they opened and headed towards Koenma's office. Many of the ogres stopped what they were doing and watched him in shock. Hiei looked down sadly. Had it been that long? He had lost track of time, but his mission was complete, now all he needed was to know that Kurama was still alive. He opened the doors to Koenma's office. It was in complete havoc. Koenma hopping up and down in his chair yelling as Botan tried to do what she could to help and George and 3 other ogres scrambled around. Hiei chuckled. 

"Well, I guess some things never change…" he stated closing the doors and leaning back on them with a smirk. The office went into dead silence as Koenma and Botan looked up.

"Hiei…you're alive…" Botan whispered. Hiei made a face.

"All things considered, wouldn't you be the first to know if I wasn't Botan?" Botan laughed nervously.

"Yeah I guess so…" Koenma glared at Hiei from across his desk.

"Three years have gone by Hiei, exactly." Hiei nodded.

"I know…how is he?" Koenma shrugged and pointed at his large television screen.

"See for yourself." Hiei looked at the screen, Kurama sat in a foreign kitchen eating slowly. He stopped and looked at a picture of Hiei across from him and smiled sadly.

"Hiei…" he whispered quietly. Hiei frowned.

"Koenma, tell me…everything he has done for the past three years, I have to know before I go back…I have to know if he still loves me…" Hiei commanded turning to Koenma. The small Lord nodded.

"I'll help as much as I can."

* * *

Kurama stood outside and looked at his garden with a slight smile. It was all that brought comfort to him for three years. He glanced down the road. Expecting to see Hiei walking up it like it was the most normal thing in the world, he wasn't disappointed when he didn't. 

"You've been watching too many movies…" he muttered to himself. The phone rang inside. Kurama sighed and brushed off his hands and headed inside. He picked up the phone.

"Kurama?" Yusuke's voice sounded worried. Kurama smiled.

"Hello Yusuke…" he greeted.

"Has he, has there been anything?" Kurama sighed.

"Not a thing Yusuke."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Silence.

"Well have you at least…you know…" Kurama slightly nodded.

"Yes I have…" He could hear Yusuke's frustrated sigh. He knew the young Spirit Detective did not agree with him cutting his hair, but he also realized that it was a way for Kurama to deal with things.

"Call me if you need anything or if anything happens you understand?" Yusuke said. Kurama chuckled.

"The same thing every year Yusuke…I know…"

"Three years though, how much longer are you going to be able to handle this Kurama?" Kurama sighed.

"I don't know…I don't know…" he replied.

"Well hang in there buddy, I'll talk to you later…"

"Good bye Yusuke…" He hung up and sighed. How much longer could he truly keep this up? This waiting day and night, the agonizing pain within his heart every time he woke up? Kurama looked down at the ring on his left hand and sighed with a frown.

"Until the end of time…if that is my fate…" he whispered, heading back out to work on his garden.

* * *

Hiei looked down at the remains of the apartment from a tree. It was gone; everything he had remembered had been burnt to a crisp; except for one thing…Kurama was still alive. He had moved out before the fire, it was a month after he had left that it burnt for no apparent reason. Sighing he jumped down, he had to pay Yusuke a visit before he finally went to where his home was, in Kurama's arms.

* * *

Hey hey hey, that was fast! But that can't be it right? We've got 5 more chapters--if I get more reviews! I'm not sure I'll post the next chapter no matter how badly I want to get the story out if I only get 3 reviews again! ...Empty threat? Who knows? So REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Have you ever** been called an "evil munchkin" before? I must say that until today I haven't. When I opened my email though and saw a plethora (love that word) of reviews, I was extremely excited. I got a nice round 5 reviews for Chapter 2 (1 less then what we were hoping for) and 7 for Chapter 3! I was happy! The very last Review I readwas by the lovely **DarkFallsTonight**, who called me an evil munchkin. I've never been called this before. I'm not very tall, I admit, I'm kind of short, but...not enough to have ever been called a munchkin. Took me a few minutes to recover--DarkFallsTonight, my dear, Thank you. That was a very nice surprise. Your review has been printed, that part highlighted, and it now has been pined to the board in my room for every one to see that yes, I've been called an evil munchkin, and I'm proud of it!

**Quote of the Day!** "Suicide is not the answer. There is no honor nor redemption in that." --Kurama. Once again fitting, only for a different reason. (Might I mention **KyoHana**once more?)

**Warnings:** Tears! Lots more tears! Lover's fighting. Umm...Mentions of murder, noactual murder though. And of course...OC! Because we all love OC in this story, don't we? OH! Cliff hanger type thing, we're blasting to the past next chapter! And the end of this one prepares us for it! Probably a bit misuse of the Jagan because of this blast to the past, but I rather like it this way, makes it easier on Hiei.

**Rating:** This is like, **PG** ok, this chapter, is extremely mild. But, because the rest of the story is **M**...

* * *

Kurama rested up against his mail box and waved as the truck pulled away. He glanced at the letters in his hand. Like most everyday, it was all junk. He channeled his energy, the energy that he had gotten from Hiei when they joined their spirits and the letters were soon nothing more than ashes. It was than when he felt it, a familiar presence. He looked down the road to see a figure starting down his way. He couldn't tell who it was, but he had the strange feeling he knew the person. He stood waiting.

He could see Kurama's hair waving in the wind. After going to his first destination to announce his return and apologize to them for leaving and being reprimanded, praised, and smacked a few times, he was finally given an old out fit consisting of a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans and a random jacket that had become too small. Now he headed to Kurama's house, with sunglasses on, and his hair hidden by a baseball cap.

"Hey there…" Kurama called out. He lifted a hand.

"Hey…maybe you could help a fellow out."

"Where you headed?" Kurama asked as the shorter man came closer.

"I'm looking for this person's house."

"Well you're going the wrong direction than, I'm the last house here for miles."

"Really now…" The man pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Kurama.

"Would this be your address?" Kurama nodded.

"Yes, this is my house."

The man smiled and looked down and pulled off his baseball cap, he ran his fingers through his black hair and took of his jacket than looked up while taking off his sunglasses. Kurama gasped.

"Good…I like it a lot…" Hiei whispered. Kurama fell to his knees and clutched onto Hiei tightly while crying. Hiei bent down next to him and smiled.

"I missed you so much Kurama…"

"Hiei…oh Hiei!" Kurama cried. Hiei smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I promise I'll never leave you again…" he whispered placing a chaste kiss on Kurama's cheek.

"I still love you Hiei…I still do," Kurama cried looking at him straight in the eye. Hiei smiled, his crimson eyes dancing with joy as pools of emerald, filled with happiness, love, and sadness stared into them.

"Not a day has gone by where I haven't loved you," he replied.

Kurama cried and pulled Hiei close to him. Hiei started to silently cry as well, letting the gem stones fall down to the ground as they held on to each other on the dusty road, with no one to see them, no one to ridicule them, and most of all, no one to pull them apart ever again.

* * *

Hiei looked around the house quietly as Kurama fixed them something to drink. He sighed, it would take some time to get used to the house and make it home. Kurama walked in with two glasses of lemonade and handed him one.

"You look like you're about to jump off and run Hiei. Sit down and make yourself comfortable…" Kurama requested as he placed his glass down on a coffee table and fiddled with his stereo so they wouldn't have to deal with the deadly silence they had both come so accustomed to.

"Yes of course…" Hiei whispered as he moved to the couch and sat down. Kurama smiled and sat down on the opposite couch. They sat in silence listening to the music playing. Hiei bit his bottom lip.

"It's…been awhile…" he said. Kurama nodded.

"Yes it has…" Hiei nodded and sipped his lemonade.

"So you…didn't have work today?" he asked. Kurama nodded and put down his lemonade.

"Yes, well I took two weeks off for vacation. I did the same thing last year you see…I was—I had hoped you would return…well…yes…" Kurama stopped trying to explain and Hiei nodded.

"I understand," he said. Kurama nodded and they sat in silence. He suddenly stood up.

"I have to call some one…Excuse me…"

Hiei nodded and watched as Kurama walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone and started dialing. He quietly stood up and looked at the pictures on the mantle. He smiled as he saw a few of Kurama and his mother, some of their friends, and one that was framed in a golden framed with the words "I Will Always Love You" engraved on it of both of them together. He frowned and fingered the picture. They looked so happy, so in love and Hiei had to go and ruin it. He shook his head when he saw a small corner of another picture sticking out behind it. He took down the frame and took off the backing. He pulled out a set of small pictures that they had taken together at a photo booth. He smiled as he looked at each one remembering what Kurama had promised him in return.

"Those were some good times…" Kurama whispered behind him. Hiei turned quickly.

"I—um…yeah…they were…" he replied quickly.

Kurama smiled and took them from his hand. He traced each one smiling. The first one was of him pulling Hiei into the booth, than of Hiei scowling as Kurama smiled, the third had mainly Hiei trying to figure out what was going on as Kurama, barely seen in the background tried to pull him back. The fourth had Kurama giving the shocked koorime a kiss on the lips, and the last one showed a happy Kurama hugging a blushing and slightly smiling Koorime.

"So who did you have to call?" Hiei asked hurriedly. Kurama smiled and put the pictures back.

"Yusuke, he made me promise that if you showed up or anything happened I would call…" he replied. Hiei nodded than looked up.

"What else would've happened besides me showing up?" he asked worriedly. Kurama looked down sadly.

"I can name a million things, but now is not the time, after all you showed up, didn't you?" Kurama looked up at Hiei and smiled. Hiei smiled back than took a deep breath and looked around.

"So, you going to give me the grand tour or what?" he asked. Kurama nodded and led him through the small two story house.

"The downstairs is mainly the kitchen, living room, office, a small powder room and the laundry room, upstairs is where the bedrooms and two other bathrooms are…" Kurama explained as he started upstairs. Hiei followed him nodding.

"So the bedrooms upstairs, what are they used for?" he asked getting to the top of the stairs. Kurama led him to each one.

"There are only four, this one here I use to grow Makai plants that I can't grow outside. This next one, well it's just empty I haven't decided what I'm going to do with it yet. Than of course my bedroom, and than finally…this…" he opened the door.

Inside the room was a small futon and a few other things with a few boxes inside. Hiei stepped in and looked in one of the boxes, all of his personal items, the ones that Kurama complained about most, and his most dearest treasure were carefully packed away.

"What's all this stuff doing in here?" Hiei asked looking up. Kurama smiled standing in the door way.

"I decided that you needed your own personal space, like I have my gardens, you have your room. You can train, sleep, and do anything you want in here, just as long as it doesn't affect the rest of the house…"

"In other words I can't catch the walls on fire or break the window?" Kurama chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's about the gist of it."

"And you don't come in here?"

"Not unless I have permission to do so…"

"So I can paint the walls like black and you can't come in and complain?"

"Nope, but I would love to come in and help you paint the walls black, that way you don't disappear for a few days doing nothing but painting…" Hiei smirked and nodded.

"I like it…a lot…and look! Now I can't be banished to a couch! I've got my own futon!" Kurama laughed and rolled his eyes as Hiei jumped on to the futon and relaxed.

"No, you can still be banished to the couch…I have my ways." Hiei smirked and snapped his fingers suddenly.

"I need to get that jacket, I've got some stuff in there…" he said jumping up and flitting off. Kurama stayed put as two seconds later Hiei was back on the futon emptying out the oversized jacket.

"Inari Hiei! Is there anything you don't have in there?" he asked watching tons of things fall out into a big pile on the futon. Hiei smirked.

"The kitchen sink…could you get it for me?"

Kurama shook his head and rolled his eyes will slipping down to the floor to watch Hiei sort through his stuff. He smiled as Hiei tossed him his little stuffed Fox. At closer examination he realized it had been put through much abuse.

"Do you think he's fixable?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded.

"My mother can stitch him back up and clean him for you…" he said. Hiei smiled, than went back to his pile. Kurama watched him closely, holding the small plush close to him. He watched as Hiei's eyes darkened as he touched his sword.

"Maybe it's time to get you a new sword?" he whispered. Hiei nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat as he put it off to the side and than pulled up the clothes he had worn.

"Now these just need to be burned…a shame, it's my favorite outfit…but I fear they are beyond repair."

"You'd be amazed what my mother can fix. Now with the clothes though, I suggest cleaning them before she gets them." Hiei scrunched his nose.

"Yeah…that'd be for the better…" he said, tossing those to a corner. He looked at the other small trinkets that he had collected and pulled out of the small pile a deep purple rose. Kurama gasped.

"You still have that!" Hiei nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it would die…but it didn't, so I decided to keep it until it did, and it's still going strong." He glanced over at Kurama. "Just goes to show you how powerful you really are." Kurama smiled and nodded.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Hiei shrugged.

"Keep it, obviously…" Kurama rolled his eyes.

"And here I thought you were going to eat it…"

"Well I almost did back in Makai, I was really hungry…but that's beside the point." Kurama stretched slightly and looked at his watch.

"Well, you can keep going through all of that if you want…I'm going to start dinner," he announced standing up. Hiei looked down at the pile.

"No, these just need to be burned too…" he said standing up. Kurama nodded.

"What would you like for dinner? It's been a while since I've cooked for more than just myself…" he stated. Hiei walked to the door and closed it, than shrugged.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter to me. I haven't had a meal worthy enough of being deemed good in three years, so it could be burnt popcorn and I wouldn't care much…" he said. Kurama nodded.

"Well than, let's go see what I have and throw something together." Hiei nodded as they went downstairs. He grabbed the stair rail with his left hand without thinking when Kurama stopped suddenly.

"Hiei…"

"Yes?" Hiei turned and looked at Kurama.

"What happened to your finger?" Hiei looked down at his hand; around his left ring finger his skin had been burned black where his ring would normally reside.

"Oh…that…"

"Yes that…what happened? You weren't stupid enough to wear your ring around your finger in the Makai were you? You know that could've gotten you killed!" Hiei rolled his eyes and pulled out a chain from under his shirt where his engagement ring hung from.

"It's a long story. And I'm not stupid, trust me…" he said pulling the ring off the chain and slipping it on his finger. Kurama noticed how much bigger it seemed, meaning Hiei had lost a lot of weight. He also noticed the way Hiei grimaced as it rested around the burn. He wrapped an arm around Hiei.

"Let's order pizza, and eat some sweet snow, I think I have some chocolate mint left in the freezer." Hiei smiled.

"That sounds good," he said as they walked down the stairs together.

Kurama listened from the office as Hiei grumbled flipping through stations again. He hadn't even been back for an entire day and he was already back to his old habits. Kurama put down the book and shook his head. A bit of hair fell into vision and his vision clouded.

"Fox!" Hiei said. Kurama could hear him headed to the study. He quickly wiped his eyes and stood as if nothing happened.

"Yes Hiei?" he asked. Hiei looked at him strangely.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly. Kurama smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine…what is it you need?" Hiei glared at Kurama.

"What I need is not important…you don't look to good, maybe you should go to bed." Kurama laughed and shook his head at Hiei's request. He moved out from behind the desk.

"No, no, I'm fine Hiei. It's really no big deal." Hiei looked at him than crossed his arms.

"Prove it…"

"What?"

"Make a rose, a yellow one, and prove that you're ok."

"How will that prove anything?"

"You once told me that sometimes when you were feeling really emotional and weren't in battle that you could pull the same seed that you use for the rose whip and make it any color rose in the world. That's what you did with the purple rose, so make a yellow rose!"

"But Hiei I'm not really emotional…"

"Exactly, so if you can't make a yellow rose, than you're fine…" Kurama laughed and shook his head.

"You're logic is horrible Hiei…"

"Make a rose Fox…"

"Hiei I'm fine."

"Than why won't you make a rose? I remember a Kurama who would jump at the chance to show off his skills, so make a rose." Kurama was growing angry. Hiei stood at the door way just staring at him. Kurama shook his head.

"I don't feel like it," he said, anger creeping into his voice as he moved back behind his desk.

"You don't have to get angry, just make a rose Fox." Kurama's vision clouded again and his eyes burned.

"No."

"Yes."

Hiei knew he was pushing his luck, but he had to see for himself if what Koenma had said was true. He had to see if Kurama really did give up on his plants, and he had to see if Kurama still loved him and cared for him enough to tell him the truth. Kurama turned away from Hiei and pretended to busy himself with other things.

"I don't have time for this nonsense…"

"Since when is caring for you nonsense Fox? Since when is creating a small rose nonsense? The one time I told you that you were insane creating frivolous little roses all the time I almost got killed. So since when is this nonsense?" Kurama turned around with tears streaming down his face. He glared at Hiei with all he had.

"Since you left," he hissed. Hiei choked. Pain ripped through him like a knife through butter. He didn't cry though, and he didn't give up on his intent gaze into Kurama's eyes.

"Are you afraid of telling me? Of telling me what you did when I left?"

"You have no room to talk, after leaving with out a word. And still now you haven't said anything about what you were doing in Makai!"

"That's different!"

"I don't see how!" Hiei backed down at that. He looked away and swallowed.

"Kurama please…" Kurama shook his head.

"I don't owe you an explanation Hiei. I don't need to tell you anything. You're lucky I let you back…" Hiei looked up quickly.

"LET me back! You LET me back is that it? So what, now you're regretting the decision? Well excuse me for ever coming back this pathetic world! Excuse me for worrying that maybe you weren't going to be alive when I returned, that maybe you had killed your self! Let me just go grab my stuff and than you can LET me leave!" he shouted. Kurama slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Don't talk like that Hiei! Inari I missed you so much it hurt! I almost did die because of the pain you caused me! Before I explain anything to you maybe you should explain a few things to me, like why you had to leave so suddenly and what compelled you to stay away for THREE YEARS!" Hiei growled as Kurama glared at him with tears streaming down his face.

"Why did I even bother? I knew coming back would only lead to more pain. I knew from the start that none of this would've ever worked out. I knew you could never love me as much as you swore you did. But I got caught up in it, fell for it, and fell for you. This is pathetic." Kurama balled up his fists.

"You brought the pain upon yourself as far as I'm concerned! And frankly Hiei, you're right, I don't love you as much as I swear I do, I love you even more than that! But you're too stubborn to realize that! So fine than, run away again little Hiei! Run back to Mukuro or whoever seduced you to stay in the Makai for so long!"

"It wasn't Mukuro!"

"Oh that's likely! Who was it if it wasn't Mukuro? You're sister? Or did Koenma actually have a job for you that you couldn't tell anybody about? And if so who was the blessed demon who got to have you as their plaything for three years?" Hiei shook his head and closed his eyes. His energy flared.

"Shut up…just shut up," he whispered.

"What's wrong Hiei? Did I hit the jackpot? Are you afraid? Are you scared that maybe, just maybe you screwed up bad enough by running off with Mukuro, or Yukina, or some other dimwit?" Kurama screamed. Hiei grimaced.

"Shut up…" he mumbled again.

"No! I will not shut up! You ran away with no explanation, you come back three years later with no explanation, but you expect me to tell you everything that I've done? You expect me to just accept the fact that for three years of my life I was a complete wreck without you by my side, that I had nothing to look forward to and no hope for anything without any particular reason why? Hate to burst your bubble but it isn't happening! So who was he? Or was it a she?" Hiei screamed.

"It was my FATHER ok? MY FATHER! I had NO choice! I thought the man was dead and he wasn't! But he is now! SO SHUT UP!" Hiei shouted before disappearing upstairs. Kurama fell to his knees and choked for air.

"His father? He left…and I…" Kurama sobbed for air than tried calming himself down before getting up and heading upstairs to his room to grab a few things.

* * *

Hiei sat on the window sill of his room shuddering. Kurama's words rang through his ears and his reply stuck fresh in his memory. He thought of being in Makai and almost vomited. Shaking he looked outside wearily. He decided that the next day he would leave; he would go to Yusuke's explain that things didn't work out and disappear from all of their lives forever. He wouldn't go to Koenma and ask for a special pass back to Makai, he'd stay in the Ningenkai and mask himself as a normal human so they would never know where he was. He would even go move to another country. A tear gem fell on to his lap. He looked at it disgustedly and threw it hard across the room. It dented the wall and fell to the floor. He let out a choked sob than turned back to the window and brought his knees to his chest. He felt the smooth metal against his finger. He scowled and went to remove it, and throw it, like he had done with the gem, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He brought it close to his heart and clutched it there.

"This pain won't leave me alone for as long as I live…and it's your fault Fox…it's your fault for loving me…" he whispered. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door.

"Hiei? Are you in here? May I come in?" Kurama's voice called. Hiei glared at the door.

"What do you want?" he hissed. He could hear Kurama's sigh of relief.

"Oh good, you haven't left. Hiei, we need to talk…can I come in?" Hiei shrugged.

"It's not locked…"

Kurama sighed and walked in carrying a box. He closed the door and looked at the small dent in the wall and the tear gem laying on the floor. He sighed and went to the center of the room where he placed the box and than sat down on the floor.

"That final night, the night when you came in through the window. After that I tried so hard to live life normally Hiei. But one month later, I felt angry at myself and I didn't know why. I thought it was my fault you had run away and I didn't know what to do. I sat at my mirror just thinking to my self and looking at my hair. For some reason looking at it made me remember the first time we met, when my hair was in that short boys cut. Than after that, at the Dark Tournament when Karasu ran his fingers through it after the fight, and I scrubbed it so hard my scalp was bright red. And I remembered all the times you had ever brushed it, and it made me angrier. So I started brushing it, I brushed out all the seeds, and I was still not happy, so I cut it.

Yusuke showed up, one of the neighbors heard me scream as I cut my hair and went to make sure I was ok. She found me a total wreck, so she called him. He came and helped me out. I was a delusional wreck for two months. I don't even remember what happened during that time, except that I stayed with Genkai and she would drug me at nights so I could sleep, and I had no outside contact with the world. I was considered too dangerous.

After those two months I calmed down, I started going back to work, but I stayed with Genkai. One month later I was living with Yusuke. That lasted about 4 months, until they moved me into my mother's. She took care of me. I told her everything, our relationship, and who I really am. And she accepted it all. Six months later I was back in the apartment, four months after that I moved here.

When I was living with my mother, the one year anniversary of you leaving came. My hair had grown longer than it had been, and I cut it back to the usual length. One month later I cut it back to the shorter cut. On the second year anniversary I did the same thing. This year, today, this morning, I cut my hair again…" Kurama pulled the sets of pony tails out of the box and laid them out for Hiei to see. Hiei looked down at them with sadness filling his eyes.

"Why?" he whispered. Kurama shrugged.

"I'm not sure myself, I just…I felt like it had to be done, so I did it." Hiei shook his head.

"Didn't they ever try to stop you?"

"Yusuke did…he hated seeing me with short hair. He hated seeing me without you, without a smile…without hope. But he accepted it, because it helped me deal with losing you."

"You make it sound like I died…" Kurama looked up. His emerald eyes pierced Hiei.

"In a way, you did…" he whispered. Hiei looked down quickly and bit his bottom lip.

"And the seeds?" Kurama sighed and pushed the box forward.

"I sorted them, stored them, and the last time I touched them was about a year ago when I decided to make that extra room a place to grow some Makai beauties. And than I only took out five seeds and that was it, only 3 of them are actually growing currently."

"And not a single one is in your hair."

"Exactly…" Hiei sighed and looked out side.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Kurama shook his head.

"Don't be, I did it to myself. I didn't prepare myself properly when you had left, it was my fault."

"It didn't help the way I left you…"

"No…it didn't, but I'm willing to over look that…" Kurama said. Hiei smirked.

"I thought you said you wanted an explanation…" Kurama smiled.

"Oh I do, don't get me wrong, you owe me big time. But…I think I can wait until you're ready." Hiei nodded and the room went into silence. Suddenly Hiei turned and looked at Kurama.

"Did you ever know your parents?" he asked. Kurama looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You're Youko parents…did you ever meet them?" Kurama stopped and thought about it.

"No I don't believe I did. I think they were killed when I was extremely little. I was taken into one of the few Youko tribes that had started forming preparing for some war. They believed that I would be a good tribute to them, for I was a rare silver Youko. They found out quickly that silver Youko's grow into their mythical powers very slowly, and are usually weaker than most Youko's when they are young. So I was shunned quite a bit, until I left the tribe out of my own decision. Why?" Kurama looked up at Hiei. Hiei looked down and outside.

"My parents…well you know the story. What I can't figure out though, is why my father didn't even think to bring me with him when he left. He knew I was damned to die just like him. But he disappeared without trying to save me, or to at least pull my mother out of that horrible situation. You would think that two people like them would've had to have been madly in love with each other in order to pull off what they did." Kurama nodded slowly.

"I just don't understand…and now I guess I never will." Kurama looked up at Hiei.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Hiei sighed.

"Fox, if you held the life of your parents in your hands, what would you do?" He looked over at the kitsune, tears forming.

"I'm not sure…I have no memories of them what so ever, I don't have anything really to hate them for…I shouldn't think that I do at least. Why Hiei?" Hiei shuddered.

"I killed him. I ran my sword through the sick bastard, and I enjoyed it. I'm just like him, just like he said…" Hiei bit his lip to muffle a sob. Kurama rushed forth and pulled him off the sill and into a tight hug. Hiei held onto him tightly.

"I was stuck there for a year, in his clutches. It was so horrible, I was chained to the walls and forced to soil myself, in fear of removing my clothes even slightly, in case he happened to be watching." He sobbed and Kurama rocked him back and forth gently.

"Shh…Shh Fire Baby. Just calm down and tell me everything my sweet Fire Baby." Hiei sniffled and buried into Kurama's warmth.

"I had been receiving messages from Mukuro for about a month before I finally left. They kept telling me about how she knew where my father was, and for a price she would tell me. The day I had proposed to you I had gotten another message from her that morning, while you were still asleep. It simply stated that my father knew about me, and it was a matter of utmost importance.

After you left to deal with Yusuke I got dressed and headed to Makai to meet with her. She told me everything she knew, including the fact that he was out to get me for some reason. I told her that I would be back the next day to discuss more about the matter and went back home and prepared everything. I had been debating whether or not I was going to propose to you for a time, but I decided that I had to, I had to know that when I got back I would still have you, if I got back. I felt horrible about it, but I did it anyways. That's why I cried so much more than you, I loved you and I already knew that I probably wouldn't be able to hold or see you for at least 2 years afterwards.

When I left the next afternoon I met with her again. She begged me again to rejoin her, but I declined telling her that perhaps, once you returned to Youko, I would consider it for a while, not forever, but for a short period of time. With that she hooked me up with a guide who would help me get to the deepest parts of Makai. I told them I had to collect a few things, and came back, said my final good bye and went back and started my year long journey with the foulest of all creatures ever." Hiei let out a choked sob and Kurama held him tightly. Carefully he unwrapped Hiei's Jagan.

"Perhaps it would be easier to show me?" he asked quietly. Hiei looked up at him with the Jagan glowing and nodded slowly.

"Ok…"

* * *

Ironically, I'm listening to Gravitation: Super Drive. Yay for yaoi! We're at the half-way point my friends. 4 more chapters left and then I'll be leaving you. Let's do as good as we did last chapter, shall we try for 8 reviews this time? You guys only failed me once! Don't fail me again!

Review Review Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**I suppose,** the quality of your reviews has once again over ridden my want for quantity. 4 Reviews? 4? You're all slacking, each and every one of you. Well, except for those 4 who did review. Let's try to get a bit more this time, yes? I mean, there's only 3 chapters left after that! And then (unless you all shuffle over to my my Hiei/Kurama one shots--I think there are two--I don't pay attention) I'll never see you guys again! The pure horror!

**Quote of the Day!** "Believe me, death will come long before surrender." --Hiei. You know I was at first aiming for funny quotes, and then I realized how many quotes these two have that can fit so well. It's kind of scary. This quote will fit in quite nicely as you shall soon see.

**Warnings:** For starters, we're in Flashback mode. From here on out, except for clearly marked interruptions, its all about what the hell Hiei was doing. Right off the bat we get a bit of some..er..gruesome imagery as well as some mention of rape (I don't go into details, it just happens and well, we move on with life) Slave trading, er...and Hiei's "torture" begins, though you really don't see it much. More OC, and Hiei and I are the same when it comes to Youko Kurama, wtf is he? An outcast? What? How do other Youko's view him? We've both just assumed, eh, he's an outcast, if he wasn't before, he was when he joined up with Yusuke.

**Rating:** We've moved back up to an **M** rating, just for safety.

* * *

Hiei growled as he tried to look down at the large gathering through the pouring rain. The demon next to him seemed to have no trouble in seeing, but than again, he wasn't that interested in looking at the large Slave Trade.

"Damn, it's been raining ever since I got here!" he growled out. The guide turned to look at him.

"You have been out of Makai for a long time haven't you?" Hiei glared at him.

"Why does that matter to you?"

"Everybody else has been preparing for this monsoon for months…" Hiei snorted.

"Even if you are prepared, I'm sure it's still annoying as hell…" The other nodded.

"The water demons are enjoying it though. Come on, we can't go down today, let's set up camp and get some well deserved sleep tonight…" he said turning around. Hiei scrunched his nose.

"We can get down there in no time at all, why wait?" he questioned turning around as his companion set up camp.

"There are things about the man you're seeking that you need to know about before we go down there. He's crazy I tell you. The one time I met him, I found my self wishing for death not even five seconds after looking into his eyes." Hiei looked up.

"You've met him?" The demon nodded.

"Yeah. He was just a slave when I did, but he had that power of making you feel like you had to die right than."

"A slave? He's a slave?" he asked suddenly.

"Was a slave. Than he was an owner. I think he's a trader now, or was a trader…Like I said the man is crazy. He once took an outcast half breed Youko as his mate. She was found at a trading zone one day, her head on a stake, her limbs tied together in a bundle off to one side, and his sword inside of her sex. He admitted to doing it to her with a sadistic smile gracing his face. It was a shame. Most Youko's despise him now a day." Hiei nodded slowly.

"Well I guess I'll just have to see what he's like tomorrow than…"

* * *

Hiei grumbled as he pulled the old rags to him closer and looked around, trying to spot that head of black with a red star burst that would symbolize his father. A sudden upheaval of cheers burst out of the crowd around him and he inched closer to his companion.

"What's going on?" he asked looking around.

"The trading has begun." Hiei looked up and watched as a human female was dragged upon stage screaming. He gasped as they tied her up and started beating her.

"Humans?"

"Welcome to the underworld. This is where all those little kids on the milk cartons that have been missing for 10, 15 years end up." Hiei glared.

"And how would you know about the milk cartons?"

"Everyone has their secrets…"

"Hn…"

He tried desperately to ignore the sobs of the girl and went back to scanning the crowd. Soon the girl was hauled off stage and a young man about Kurama's age was pulled on to stage crying. Hiei heard his scream and glanced over at the stage. He saw the whips going down on the boy. He bit his lip as he thought about the Ningenkai. The boy should've been in school, or at work. He should've been living a happy normal life, with a girlfriend, or boyfriend. He watched as a few demons were allowed on the stage and stripped the boy of his clothes. He didn't scream or cry though; he hung his head in shame and took it as the demons began raping him. His hand twitched towards his sword. The other put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"It won't help him. What will he do? Wander around Makai until he is captured again? Say he did get back to the human world? What than? With no identity, no life, and a crazy story of demons…how would he survive? What's it matter to you anyways?" Hiei scowled.

"My mate…his human form is about that age, they could've been friends…"

"Could've, but aren't. Don't think that way…just think of completing your mission." Hiei nodded and averted his eyes from the slave trading. Suddenly a hand was clamped around his shoulder.

"First time at a Slave Trade my boy?" Hiei glanced up at his captor. Black hair with the red starburst. His eyes were blood red, almost black and he was maybe a foot taller than Hiei. He shook his head.

"No, I've been to slave trades before…" he stated. The man laughed and hit him on the back.

"Ah, I bet they were those wimpy ones, with only the small suckers, all demons, in the higher levels, eh? Did you like to watch? Or maybe…you had no choice." Hiei glanced down as those eyes bore holes through him. He tried to think of a happy thought, of Kurama smiling, but it seemed as if all his purpose, all his happiness had been drained out of him the second he heard that voice.

"What's it matter to you?"

"Because, my boy, we're related…" Hiei's eyes snapped up. The man smirked.

"Welcome back to Makai Hiei, my son…" Hiei swallowed hard when suddenly he heard a scream.

"My Brother! My Brother! Save me!" he glanced up to see a young and beautiful Roan Youko reaching towards him.

"In the name of your mate save me!" she cried out again staring deeply into his eyes. Hiei swallowed again as something sparked inside him.

"Yes, save your sister…you're brethren now. With your Youko mate…" Hiei growled and pushed the arm off of him and rushed forward. No time to worry about the whereabouts of his companion now, he had to save the girl. He drew his sword and cut down her restraints. She leapt up.

"I thank you my brother!"

"Get out of here!"

"But what about you?" Hiei scowled.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to…"

"But…"

"GO!" Hiei cried stabbing his sword through a demon behind her. She suddenly screamed and he could feel a plant bursting out of nowhere from behind him. He glanced back and saw the blood of several demons running to the floor.

"I must help you by the name of your mate!" she cried. Hiei growled.

"My mate is the Silver Youko Kurama…do you wish to help me now? GET!" he screamed quickly turning around to stab some one else. Suddenly something large hit his head and he started falling back. As he fell to the ground and his vision blurred he reached forward to the disappearing roan shadow.

"Y—Youko…" he whispered before everything went black.

Hiei woke up and groaned. His head pounded and his whole body hurt. He tried to quickly lift his hands to his head, when he realized they were being weighed down by heavy metal restraints. Instantaneously he was up and alert. He took in his surroundings, a small dirt room, with narrow stairs across from him and a small dish in the corner. He was chained to a wall, hands and feet, but had a lot of movement around the room. Except for up the stairs, he could stand on the first two, and than his chains tightened and he was not allowed to go any farther. Growling Hiei started screaming, punching at the walls where the chains were attached, and searching for anything that could help him get loose.

"It won't help my boy…" the deep sultry voice whispered from the darkness of the stairwell. The red starburst was the first thing Hiei saw as he crouched down ready to attack as his father walked in smirking.

"And neither will that…" Hiei yelped as he was suddenly thrown back to the wall, his chains quickly yanking him back as his father watched laughing.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hiei growled glaring at his father who paced back and forth as if inspecting the room.

"Don't you just love this place? It's so…what's the word you humans would use for it? Natural?" He laughed heartily as Hiei growled.

"Answer me damn it!" Hiei was slammed into the wall again as his father glared.

"You will learn to answer when I ask, talk when I command, and keep silent at all other times, do you understand me?" Hiei glared.

"I asked a question!"

"Sorry, I was practicing that last one, what was it? Keep silent?" Hiei quickly found cold metal pressing against his neck.

"So you're a smart ass eh? Well, I soon break you out of that too…" Laughing his father backed away and sheathed his sword.

"Well my son, it's good to have you on board, and no worries…you have all of your effects, except for your sword. That ring though…I don't think you'll have that much longer either…" Hiei growled as he clutched his engagement band through his shirt and forced his energy through it.

"We'll see about that…" he hissed. His father snorted and headed to the stairs.

"Well, maybe we'll see about you getting some kind of food eventually too..." he laughed and disappeared up the stairs. Hiei shouted and pulled at his chains to follow him. He landed on his knees on the second stair and stared at the shut door with his sword hanging from it, taunting him.

* * *

Kurama held Hiei as he shuddered from breath to explain something to him. He stroked the koorime's hair as he ran through the events that had just run through his mind. He had looked through Hiei's eyes, heard his thoughts, saw what he saw, and it was amazing. He kissed next to the uncovered Jagan.

"Don't push yourself baby…" he whispered. Hiei shifted so he was more comfortable and played with a string on Kurama's shirt while wiping his eyes quickly.

"I had no food or sleep for days. No sleep simply because I didn't want them touching me while I slept. I knew they would do it too. They tried to get me to use the pan in the corner to relieve myself, but that would also expose me, so I refused profusely, unless they had just left the room, than I would take the chance. So most of the time I held it until my bowels felt like bursting, not like that happened much, I wasn't getting enough of anything to need to relieve myself.

Occasionally some of his cronies would enter and try to take me, but just letting my energy flow with the Youko intertwined scared them enough. But he, he was crazy just like I had been warned. Only the Black Dragon or my Jagan could scare him, and that sucked too much energy. It was a miracle I never passed out." Kurama held Hiei closer as Hiei took a deep breath. The kitsune could feel the koorime's anger starting to build, the pain of remembrance growing, and above all his fear. He held the small demon closer and kissed his forehead again.

"Don't rush yourself love…"

"No, I have to get this off of my chest…" Hiei growled. Kurama nodded in understanding and let Hiei continue showing him through the Jagan.

* * *

You know, we're like, on our final stretch here. 3 more chapters and I'm done. One of those chapters is an epilogue that technically doesn't need to be posted--but because I had to think it up, and it was a first for me, it's getting posted! Anyway! Review! Next chapter--more flashback! wheee!

Review Review Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Two...**That is the saddest number yet. Better then zero, oh much better then zero. But after 5 and 6? 2? That's...not right. Have I lost you all? Oh well...such is my fate, with only two chapters to go should this be the last? ...No, I'm not that evil. Gosh...But two? I don't feel the love right now. Today's chapter is short, but it'll hold you over until the next chapter, I promise.

**Quote of the Day:** Oh the decisions! Kurama is a hard person to pick a quote from. I'm going to do two..."It's never too late to reform one's ways." and finally "Youko has returned they cry." And this one will make sense soon. I hope they both make sense to every one...will someone please mention in a review what they think of the quotes? Are they working, or do you guys think it's a waste of my time trying to pick one out?

**Warnings:** A bit more "Hiei Torture" Tear gems, Shortness, Flashback, and all around OC, because we've grown to love HK's views on OC-ness, haven't we?

**Rating:** **M**...yeah, no point in trying to rate the chapters indiviudally. I'm usually pretty lenient, so if I see something as lower then M, some conservative comes around and screams at me "It's even worse than M! EEEEE!" and I'm like...that's not what I've heard! So...yeah, didn't happen in this story luckily...knock on wood.

* * *

Hiei sat on the dirt floor playing with the dark purple rose, Little Fox, and his engagement ring. During the boring waits between visits from his father and the others that were interested in making him their play things he would usually find himself playing odd games with himself or drawing in the dirt. He could hear the door open and he quickly put away the small trinkets and moved back so he was sitting up against the wall where the chains were located. He had learned quickly that if you were already near the wall, they couldn't slam you back as hard. His father walked down the stairs and Hiei immediately scowled.

"Good morning Hiei, did you have a good night's sleep?" Hiei snorted.

"Do you need to ask that question every time you come down here? Does it please you to know that I don't sleep or something?" Hiei didn't grimace when his body was pulled flush up against the wall and his arms were stretched up.

"Watch your mouth boy…or else you will learn how real parents should punish their children."

"Starve them and make them soil themselves? A bit late to start doing that wouldn't you agree? Besides, last time I checked I wasn't a child." Hiei grimaced slightly as his legs were pulled up underneath him in a painful position and his arms were pulled up more. He stood up quickly to relieve the pain as his father smirked.

"Does it hurt boy?"

"You know I'm not really sure, why don't we hook you up and see how you like it eh?" Hiei replied. He knew it was stupid, he was just digging a deeper grave, but he wouldn't give in to his father's will. His father scowled.

"Amazing how you can have a mate who doesn't mind you being such a smart ass, or you being away for an entire year and a half…" Hiei bit his lip as he realized how long he had been gone.

"Oh yes Hiei, it's been an entire year and a half since you left the Ningenkai. You know, I still wonder why you came on this silly trip of yours anyways. What was the point? The purpose? Why would you want to see me of all people?" Hiei didn't have an answer, he didn't know. His father snorted.

"Your mate, Youko Kurama isn't it? He must be awfully desperate to take in you of all people. I'm surprised of course that he actually did bind himself to you, I'd be careful, he may be using this away time to go find some one he actually wants." Hiei growled in warning his anger growing.

"You know it's funny, I think I've actually rutted with that pathetic fool once before. I had something he wanted, so he seduced me and had his way with me. It was purely amazing, but he spared my life, unlike most of his other partners. Now I wonder what he could want from you."

"Shut up…"

"Now don't you go telling me what to do! Perhaps it's your mother's trait…to cry those lovely gemstones. Do you cry for him? Do you make him rich? I bet you do…and I bet you he's sold every single one of them, or is using them to bribe the one he really wants in his bed to get with him." He smirked and started walking slowly to Hiei who was shaking with anger.

"But isn't he nothing more than a mere human now? Pathetic fool couldn't get away from a hunter…one of my hunters to be exact. A shame really. But we have his pelt to remember him by." Hiei watched angrily as his father snapped his fingers and one of his loyal servants ran down the stairs carrying a silver pelt. His father took it and smiled and held it out so Hiei could see the fox shape with the 4 tails.

"That's the old Kurama…I don't see how you think that's going to affect me…" Hiei hissed. His father nodded.

"Yes I realize that…but what of your mate. What if he saw this beauty? It would remind him of his old life no doubt. And it's common knowledge that old habits die hard, especially for Youko's. This is just to remind you that he's a Youko, a lover not a mate. If you ever do manage to get out of here it won't matter much because if he hasn't already found a new love, he will soon. After all who needs a pathetic worthless half-breed when they can have any body they want?" Hiei growled.

"You shut up. Kurama is my mate, both his human and his Youko aspects. He'll never leave me, he's bound to me you fool. Unlike you, I can catch a Youko for a mate and keep it. That Youko girl you had, she didn't love you any more did she? You were just a plaything weren't you? She got bored with you, and you never made her bind her soul to yours, so you lost a great catch. You knew that everyone would look down upon you; after all, everyone knows that you should never expect a Youko to stay with you if they aren't bound to you, only idiots think that. And you had become an idiot and you didn't want every one to know, so you killed her. You're jealous of me because I have a Youko that I get to keep, and not only is he a Youko, but he is a silver Youko. You're just jealous." Hiei gasped for breath as hands were wrapped around his neck. His father smiled dementedly as a finger brushed the chain around Hiei's neck holding the engagement ring. He pulled it out and hissed as it burned his skin.

"Your Youko loves you that much huh? Well than let's see if he cares for you enough to feel this."

He shoved the ring on Hiei's finger and held it in place. Hiei screamed as his energy was forced out of the ring because of his father holding it and burned both of them. He wouldn't stop it though he knew he could; instead he struggled and kicked his father who went flying to the other side of the room. Hiei pulled the ring off of his finger quickly and licked the burn to cool it off. His father stood up with the help of his servant and glared at Hiei.

"You're becoming more and more like me boy. This is a good thing…" he started walking off than stopped and turned to his servant.

"No food for him, for an entire month, and only one glass of water at the beginning of each week," he said smirking at Hiei who glared in return before starting up the stairs.

The man nodded and followed him quickly. Once the door shut, Hiei let out a choked sob and looked down at his finger. He sighed as Kurama's name appeared where the engraving didn't touch him in angry red letters. Hiei pulled out his small toy Fox and cuddled him as one tear fell from his eye, the gem to be quickly buried soon after.

* * *

Kurama held Hiei tightly as the koorime took a deep breath. He gently rocked him while looking around for Little Fox. When he found it he gave it to Hiei and smiled as his lover took it with a tight hug. Hiei held up his left hand and showed Kurama the burn where his name appeared, backwards, but nevertheless still there. Kurama sighed and kissed it gently. He reached into the box of seeds and pulled out a few seeds. Taking one and putting the rest in his long mane he let it grow slowly and collected its foggy nectar and carefully massaged it on to the burn. Hiei hissed at the pain and Kurama held him tightly to keep him from escaping.

"It'll help it love…just bear through it for me ok?" Hiei bit his bottom lip than nodded.

"You don't think I'm really like him do you Kurama?" Kurama shook his head.

"No baby, you're far from anything like him." Hiei nodded as Kurama kissed his hand lightly and smiled.

"Well obviously this story has to have a happy ending, you came back to me didn't you?" Kurama said smiling. Hiei rolled his eyes and leaned back staring at his finger while the Jagan glowed and sucked Kurama in again.

* * *

Two chapters, let's try to get more then two review! I'm sorry this one is so short guys, really the only reason you get it today is because of that, I was considering holding out for another day to see if I could get more reviews, but I thought "Eh, short chapter is punishment enough"

Review Review Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**I keep having** to chant Quantity over Quality...It's sad. Ah! I just read the latest review. I love you new readers...remember there is a life outside of fanfiction...it's scary...but...it's there! Yeah...always run back to fanfics when you venture out to it. I don't know what I'm talking about, I just finished athing of ice cream (not like there was much left). So! This is kind of the last real chapter, next we have an epilogue, which I beg you all to read, because it was hard to write. So yeah...moving on!

**Quote of the Day!** "There isn't a person without scars on their heart. If they didn't, they would be a shallow bastard."--Hiei (spoken to Kurama)

**Warnings:** Last real chapter! OC, naturally but not the end of the OC! Wait till the Epilogue! Umm, it gets sick. A bit of...incest I guess I could say. Near rape. Defeated Hiei, death, blood, the end of the flashbacks.

**Rating:** We're up to **M**, we're sticking with M on this chapter...really, it's...ech...disturbing (and I wrote it! what does that say about me!)

* * *

Hiei let the chains hold his arms up as he sat on his knees looking blankly at the floor. His heart raced as he waited patiently for the usual ritual of his father appearing seemingly out of no where and trying to take him, to break him. His eyes had lost their spirit, their emotions as he waited. He had started to back down for a while, not finding himself slammed into the wall with sickening noises emanating from his back from the abuse, and now he knew it would be the last time he would be in this situation. It had been six months since his finger had been burned, 2 years since he had left for the Makai. After a month of no food whatsoever he decided to keep track, making tally marks in the wall. At first his father had laughed at him, but soon the joke became old and he ignored them. Today there was no fresh mark though as Hiei sat there waiting, with obvious defeat in his eyes. 

"Good morning Hiei, did you have a good night's sleep?" his voice came from the top of the stairs and Hiei nodded. He had actually slept the night before, and it was well deserved.

"Yes sir…" he said, just loud enough for his father to hear him. The full fledged fire apparition stepped into the dim light.

"Has your Fox died Hiei? You seem to have lost all hope…"

"There is no hope left for me…" Hiei replied, not giving a direct answer. His father smirked and crouched down next to him and touched his face gently.

"Are you submitting yourself to me?" Hiei's arm twitched and his father stiffened, but when he saw the hand reaching into Hiei's shirt and pulling out the engagement ring he had protected for so long, and witnessed as what little energy had been placed in it flow back to Hiei, he relaxed slightly. Hiei held it up slightly, his chains rattling slightly. His father smirked and took it from his hand quickly. As Hiei watched him inspect the ring carefully he bit his lip and looked away quickly.

"Trying to hide your pain Hiei? There's no point. I told you six months ago something like this would happen; all you have to do now is completely give yourself into me." Hiei shuddered and nodded slightly. A tear gem made its appearance on the ground and his father smirked and stood up carefully.

"Close your eyes my son." Hiei did as he was told; he could hear the door being locked from the inside and his father's cape dropping to the floor with a rustle. He could hear the slight rattling of keys as first his feet and than his arms were released. He fell to the floor automatically and was lifted up by his father's strong arms.

"You see how alike we are boy? I knew you would break eventually, because I did it too. I had to, I had to escape, but first I had to submit myself to my master's will. You won't be able to escape, you have no reason to anymore, and you'll find that I'm a good master when my servants obey me…" he whispered working on Hiei's clothes. Hiei could feel the urge to be sick rise, but he didn't move, knowing that he had to endure it. Finally rid of all his clothes Hiei was placed back down gently onto the floor as his father looked at him and smirked, running his hands down Hiei's bruised back.

"I shall enjoy this…" he whispered huskily. Hiei shifted and lifted up onto his hands and knees and spread his legs. His father laughed.

"Impatient are we? I don't blame you, two years of nothing but despair, you deserve this…" he said patting the small of Hiei's back. Hiei could hear him remove his clothes than slowly lowered down so bare skin met bare skin. Hiei glanced around quickly locating things as his father stroked some lose hair behind his ear.

"It's been awhile since I've actually taken my time and lost my self, let's make this extra special for both of us…" Hiei smirked.

"Yes…lets…" he growled out. In a flash he had jumped up, knocking his father back and clamping the chains around his wrists and ankles. He had the keys already in hand and made sure that they were locked securely. His father growled.

"What do you hope to accomplish? I can still move freely enough! You can't get out of here with out being spotted by some one!" Hiei smirked again, the life back in his eyes.

"You can move freely? Oh really?" He glanced up where the dark purple rose brought the chains to one point high enough so it couldn't be reached and making it so that the farthest its prisoner could move was as far as Hiei had been, approximately 3 feet from the wall. His father laughed.

"You expect a simple rose to hold? Pathetic!" he said as he started to move, trying to break free. Hiei picked up his father's sword off the ground and looked at it.

"Nice blade…" he said nonchalantly. His father stopped struggling and looked up frightened.

"You wouldn't kill your own father, would you?" he asked sweetly. Hiei looked at him than crouched down and took held his face gently in his hand.

"You and I are not so alike you know. You would've taken your own son, and you doubt that I would kill you? You're naïve," he hissed. In another flash he was gone, only to reappear with the rose in his hand and the sword stuck in the dirt wall to its hilt.

"Funny thing about roses, they seem so weak, but when made by the right person, they become the most powerful thing in the world. And I would think immortal, I mean one rose like this, lasting for what has it been now? Two years?" Hiei smirked at him as his father glared.

"What are you planning on doing? Getting dressed and walking out of here like nothing is wrong? It'll never work."

"That's where you're wrong, it'll work." Hiei moved carefully around his father and grabbed his clothes. His father growled.

"Any fool would be able to see through that!" he said as Hiei pulled on the slightly large clothing.

"And what makes you think that?" he asked calmly as his father struggled against his bounds.

"Your hair...it's different. Plus, all of those demons out there know who I am. My aura, my scent, my power, everything! You can't copy those. Hiei looked at him grinning wickedly.

"I don't need to," he hissed, "My sword will draw your aura, your scent, your power, your everything out of you, and I will die my hair red with your life line. And then, who will be able to tell? I will walk out of those doors with that exact same smirk of yours, and I'll look at who ever is standing closest and I will tell them that in exactly 5 minutes they are to walk through that door and do as they please. But they have to wait that 5 minutes out and I'll have said it loud enough that others will have heard me so they'll start lining up and fighting. That gives me all the time in the world to stroll out and to completely destroy this hellhole and your followers." Hiei turned and picked up his clothes, he folded them neatly and tucked them in his father's large cape, then went about retrieving the other objects that belonged to him, including his sword. His father was trembling when he returned in front of him.

"If you kill me, you'll be just like me. What Youko would take you back than, hm? Who would accept you then? You'll have done exactly what you were trying not to do. You'll have become exactly like me; you'll have proved me right. Then what?" he whispered hurriedly. Hiei shook his head and kneeled so he was eye level with his father and looked him in the eye.

"No matter what I do, I will never be like you. You are just another poor soul who has gotten in my way, just another poor soul who has lost his life to my blade. You are complete scum; I would have to give up my code of honor, my love, my friends, my life, and my salvation before becoming anything close to what you are now. I am Hiei, the mate of the Silver Youko Kurama. You are nothing to me," he whispered in a low voice before running his sword through his father's chest. His face held no emotion as his father gasped and lurched forward on the sword, clutching on to Hiei, his eyes slowly going glassy.

"Hiei…my son…please…do not tell your sister…" he choked out before going limp. Hiei withdrew the sword from his chest quickly, the lifeless body still resting on him, he was scowling, and his eyes were darkened.

"Trust me…if I have my way, she'll never find out about either of us…" he whispered, before carefully standing and stepping back. His father's body slumped forward, being held up only by the chains. Hiei closed his eyes and turned. He lightly grasped the sword's blade and wiped the blood off of it and ran his dripping fingers through his hair, dying the white star burst red. He cleaned the sword of completely before sheathing it and opening his eyes once more. He slowly and carefully started to walk to the stairs, not turning back as his foot hit the third stair, then the fourth and so until he reached the door.

"May you rest in peace, Inari knows Koenma doesn't need more trouble on his childish hands," he whispered before walking out. A guard slumped near the door, jumped up to attention as he walked out. Hiei assessed his situation and surroundings quickly, blinking to allow his eyes become accustomed to the new light source burning brightly.

"Sir? Are you all right sir?" the guard asked tentatively. Hiei looked at him, then down at him self. Despite his father's clothes, it was more than obvious he was paler and skinnier in comparison. He never realized how long it had been.

"Yes…" he replied coarsely. "In five minutes, I want you to go down there, and have your way with the boy," he finished before he forgot, trying desperately not to blink while shielding his face and his skin to the best of his abilities.

"You mean…he actually…" Hiei started off.

"Five minutes, any sooner, and I will know!" he said stiffly heading to what seemed like a likely exit. He could feel a general excitement around him as demons tried to casually crowd near the door.

Hiei kept his head down and rubbed his temples feeling the beginnings of a migraine. There were too many noises, too many things going on. His knees shook as he walked briskly. He just had to get out, get out and get a little ways a way. Then he could set a barrier up and sleep and gather his strength for the long trip home. He had to move fast though. He only had five minutes. Hiei swayed and tried to keep going, but he slammed into a large body. He glanced up quickly scowling. A large demon was glaring down at him.

"Going some where small fry?" he growled. Hiei opened his mouth to retort but was cut off before he began.

"Didn't think you'd actually kill your old man, good job…" he growled, "But now I'm afraid, I'm going to have to kill you." Hiei's eyes widened as he tried to avoid an oncoming blow. He was slammed into the wall, and he let out a piercing shriek.

"IMPOSTER!" The demon yelled as Hiei quickly escaped his grasp and ran to the exit.

A brave demon near Hiei's old chambers kicked the door down and rushed in. Soon there was shouting and flashing lights, and sirens, and noises. The door Hiei had spotted leading to his freedom was quickly being blocked. His head pounded as he jumped over obstacles to his main goal, drawing out his sword and rushing forward.

This was it.

If he didn't escape, he never would. He would never see Kurama again; he would never be able to sit on a roof looking up at the night sky filled with stars; he would never be able to be in love. Kurama's smiling face flashed through his mind's eye, laughing and shouting with him during a tickle match, seductively playing a game with him, laughing and crying with him on the bed holding a silver and gold ring, screaming at him to just leave, crying silently on the bed, alone…for ever.

Forever, that is, unless Hiei managed to escape. And as he neared the door, that was his only thought.

He had to escape.

Not for himself…

For Kurama.

Hiei reached the door and made it out. He kept running, still avoiding near misses with death and other demons and various obstacles. They were going to follow him, and they would follow him forever if allowed. Unfortunately, Hiei didn't have the strength to go through that. He neared a forest and saw a strange sight. Chewing his bottom lip, and deciding to take the risk, he ripped the cloak off of him and jumped into a tree while turning around and quickly unwrapping the wards around his forehead and arm.

He lifted his right hand and shouted. The dragon barreled off of his arm, mouth open and destroyed the oncoming demons, the encampment, and the remains of his father. Hiei steadied his arm as the dragon finished the job and returned to him. The image of rubble where a great camp once stood burned into his mind before everything blacked out.

* * *

Hiei groaned and blinked a few times. His entire body ached, and the ground beneath his back was slightly damp. He lay still for a few minutes trying to assess his situation before he heard a noise next to him. He shot up quickly and braced himself to fight. The young female roan Youko crouched by the looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Rest my brother, you're in good hands now." Hiei blinked a few times shocked, before relaxing. Pain shot through him and he cried out falling down. The young girl caught him and helped him back down to the crude bed she had made.

"Hush now…hush brother." Hiei grimaced.

"Why are you doing this?" he mumbled as she laid him down and reached over for a bowl of water.

"Your mate."

"He's the Silver Youko Kurama." She lifted his head and carefully poured water down his throat.

"I know," she replied as he drank greedily.

"I thought that there was some kind of animosity between you Youkos and him." The Roan Youko shook her head.

"Only within the closed minded. Besides, as a half breed, I have no place to be against him," she replied. Hiei sighed and looked up at her as she gently guided him back down.

"What may I call you?" he asked.

"I am known as Roe."

"Roe? Hm…right than. Thank you Roe, for all you've done." Roe smiled and shook her head.

"It is nothing my Brother. Now relax, let me take care of your wounds. In a few days, when you are healed and rested, I shall escort you back to the lands of Mukoro so you may find your way home." Hiei looked up at the dark sky and sighed as he heard the fire crackle.

"Home…" he whispered, "What a word…"

* * *

Kurama looked down at Hiei in his lap. Hiei was leaned up against him, staring off into space. For him, it was a memory, for Kurama it was a bizarre trip into his mind, watching things play out like a movie. He sighed and rested his chin on Hiei's head and wrapped his arms around his small waist.

"How about you and I go take a nice long bath and then we'll crawl into our nice big bed and go to sleep. How does that sound love?" Hiei smiled softly, his eyes half lidded.

"That sounds good to me," he replied. Kurama smiled and lifted him up. They walked to the door together, holding hands and leaning on each other for support. As they neared Kurama's bedroom, Hiei stopped him.

"Fox?" Kurama stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yes Hiei?" he asked. Hiei looked at him carefully before moving to hug him.

"Where ever you are is home to me, I'll follow you from one end of this silly world to the other. I love you Kurama." Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and buried his nose in the smaller demon's hair, and for once in three years, neither one of them was lonely. They were at home, in each other's arms.

* * *

And that's it till next time! Tomorrow I'll post the last chapter--I expect raving reviews! Love you guys! Let's try for more then 4 reviews? 5...please? Yay!

Review Review Review!


	8. Epilogue

**I wish this** never had to end! You guys have really been great. I want to thank each and every one of my reviewers, and every reader who didn't review I hope you've enjoyed the ride. I got7 reviews last chapter, yay! So this is it...last chapter. Ahh! Love all around! No last remarks in this chapter, so this is the very last time I'm talking to you guys...so...(sniffle) bye!

**The very last quote!** "I have no regrets." -Kurama

**Warnings:** OC!Lots of characters running around! Kuwabara being stupid! Genkai doing something she probably isn't qualified to do! Probably have a bunch of mistakes in the ceremony-thingy. Hiei...major OC, like...he talks...and is all lovey dovey and...well, what do we say about OCs though right? Their in love you morons! Of course its OC! I had to say that one last time before this ended

**Rating:** Yeah fine, We'll stick with **M** because we're trying to get over the icky-ness of last chapter.

* * *

**Epilogue: 6 Months Later**

"Mother! HELP!" Shiori sighed and quickly walked towards the direction her distressed son called from. She slid the old-fashioned door open and smiled at the sight. Kurama was fighting with his clothing with Yukina and Kayko desperately trying to help.

"What's wrong Shu—Kurama dear?" It was such a hard habit to call him something other than Shuichi after all those years. But as Kurama looked at her in pure anguish she smiled reminding her self that it wasn't his name or his demonic side that mattered.

"Mom…I don't think I can do this. I love him, but this is such a big thing for both of us. He's staying in the human world with this and after what happened…" Kurama trailed off, wide eyed. Shiori smiled softly, closing the door and embracing her distressed son.

"Of course you can do this sweet heart. You said it yourself, you love him…"

* * *

Hiei fidgeted as Yusuke helped him with his clothing. Kuwabara talked aimlessly on next to them fixing his own clothing as Koenma peered under random objects trying to figure out where they all had left their bow ties.

"Heh, never knew you had it in you to actually marry Kurama, Shorty. Feel sorry for him, marrying you and all, that's going to be quite the burden." Hiei twitched but kept his mouth shut. Yusuke and Koenma glared at Kuwabara, but he took no notice and continued.

"Yep, you just watch, soon it'll be me and Yukina! And then I'll have my darling all to myself!" Hiei twitched again and Koenma spoke up.

"Kuwabara! Help me find these bow ties! I think I left them in the room next door, go check!" he ordered glaring at the red headed idiot.

"Pst, what's the point? I'm not the best man…I don't think I want to wear one, and besides, Hiei will just burn his off because it'll be 'too damn annoying.' I really hope Kurama knows what he's getting himself into."

"Obviously, he does considering the fact that we're already spiritually bounded and you can't exactly reverse that you moron," Hiei growled through clenched teeth. Kuwabara waved it off while running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't _count_ you see? Doing this means you have to stay here until he bloody well says so. Going to be difficult for you not to run off to Makai once a month isn't it?" Kuwabara turned to look at Hiei smirking. Yusuke backed up two steps and held up his hands. Hiei glanced up at him.

"I was going to try to hold you back, but not after a remark like that…" he muttered, Koenma nodded in agreement. Kuwabara looked around wildly.

"What? What did I say?" he cried as Hiei cracked his knuckles and glared up at Kuwabara.

"I've got some butterflies in my stomach, hold still while I beat you to get them out of my system," Hiei instructed. Kuwabara's eyes widened and he ran out of the room screaming with Hiei close behind.

* * *

Kurama took a few deep breaths as Shiori brushed out his hair. Kayko nervously brushed off his white tux every few minutes as Yukina dug in a drawer looking for Kurama's bow tie. Shiori put the brush down and smiled at him in the mirror.

"I never thought my baby would ever grow up…" she whispered. Kurama smiled softly.

"Oh mother…" She smiled before turning to wipe her eyes. Kayko patted her arms reassuringly. There was shouting in the hallway and the four stood up to investigate. Kurama stepped out and almost was run over by four people rushing by. They came to a stop a few doors down and Kurama blinked as he watched a tall red head being pushed to the ground and thoroughly beaten by a shorter man with black spiky hair. It didn't click immediately, but when it did, Kurama's eyes grew wide.

"Hiei?" he asked quickly and quietly. The pounding stopped and slowly the youkai turned. Kurama's heart raced and he took a step forward as that small face slowly came into his view, and then it was all over. Kurama stared at a wooden door, having been pushed back into the room, and Hiei stared at the other side between Koenma and Yusuke. Both of them jumped up and protested, and were stopped by Yusuke and Kayko, respectively.

"I'm sorry man…just a little bit longer, ok?" Yusuke reassured, placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"You've gone a week without him, what's a little bit longer?" Kayko apologetically. Hiei and Kurama both stared at the door in longing anguish while being escorted back to their previous activities.

* * *

Shizuru looked at Genkai with a raised eyebrow.

"Something wrong Master Genkai?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I never thought in a thousand years my temple, my home, would house the act of two men becoming bound together?" Shizuru laughed.

"Yeah, I guess a Gay Wedding, or Civil Union, in this old place is a bit out of character."

"A bit is an understatement. Stupid kids these days…" Shizuru smirked and looked down at her tea.

"You have to admit, it's cute." Genkai smiled warmly in agreement.

"It is…"

* * *

Hiei twitched nervously in a few minutes Kurama would enter and would walk down the small (thankfully) aisle towards him. He fidgeted and took in a shuddering breath his mind reeling. Could he do this? Could he stay in the human world until Kurama said they could leave? He swallowed hard. And finally Genkai glared at him.

"Listen Short-shit, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to hurt you," she growled. Hiei nodded nervously, not wanting to trust his voice as the doors slid open. He turned towards them and saw Kurama walk in. His heart raced and his knees felt weak as Kurama looked at him, eyes shining and walked up to the altar with his mother. Shiori kissed Kurama on the cheek and looked at Hiei.

"You take care of him—I don't care if you are a demon, I'm a mother, I'm more powerful." Hiei chuckled and nodded as Kurama rolled his eyes. Yusuke, standing behind Hiei, had to plug his nose so he wouldn't laugh out loud. Shiori squeezed her son's hand one final time before moving to take a seat, wiping her eyes. Kurama looked at Hiei, his heart swelling, a smile permanently plastered on his face.

"Hey…" Hiei smiled at him and they turned to Genkai.

"Hey," he replied, taking the Kitsune's hand in his. Genkai looked between them before finally sighing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Demons and Humans, Ogres and Spiritual Beings, welcome. We are gathered here today for the joining of these two fools who have finally decided to actually get married." There was general laughter in the mixed crowd as Kurama shook his head and Hiei snorted. Genkai smiled and looked at the two.

"These two have both been through a lot, together and separately. To be honest, I couldn't be happier to see them together. I know, as most of us do, that this human joining is nothing to some of the bonds that they share, but to them, it means much more.

"Because with this joining, they are not just saying that they shall stay by each other's side forever no matter what, the bond of their friendship has told them that through out the years. They are not saying that they will take care of one another forever no matter what either, for their bond of love has already made that clear. What they are saying—and I hate to put it so simply—is that they are not ashamed of their love. That as long as they have a heart, be it demon or human, or simply a metaphoric one—because we're still trying to get Koenma to tell us if we have hearts when we die—" The living beings laughed nervously as the Spiritual ones giggled as Genkai paused before continuing.

"They will stay within the same world, and hopefully under the same roof together. Enough of this old woman's ranting though, dimwit, where are the rings?" Kuwabara and Yusuke both jumped and scrambled to find the rings. Kayko rolled her eyes and glared at Yusuke as Yukina and the rest of the crowd giggled. Finally the two held out the rings and Genkai glared at them.

"Well? Hand them to the grooms you morons!" Yusuke and Kuwabara turned bright red and moved around to make sure they were giving the right ring to the right person before handing it to them. Kurama bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing as Hiei snatched his ring away from Kuwabara muttering obscenities under his breath. Genkai nodded at Kurama who took Hiei's left hand and lifted it up. There was still a slight burn around his finger, despite all of Kurama's plants. It was getting better, but he feared that there'd always be something there to remind Hiei of what had happened. Swallowing he smiled at Hiei, tears threatening to fall.

"Hiei, I…I honestly don't know what to say any more. I love you so much, and, well Genkai has said it all hasn't she? You and I both know what this wedding means to us, and it—I love you so much. I couldn't be happier, I hope you realize that. Everything that has happened to us, the good and the bad, has finally brought us here. And even though there are times I wish that some things had happened differently, or didn't happen at all, I'm sort of glad they did, otherwise, I might not have you," Kurama said, tears falling forth. Hiei reached up with his right hand and brushed his tears away as Kurama slipped the ring on to his finger. Kurama let his forehead rest on Hiei's as the shorter man took his left hand. The tears fell out of his eyes as he watched Hiei examine his hand before speaking.

"I've never, I've never really had friends, you know that. I never really had hope or love in my life. Before I met you I was a ruthless demon with no where to go, and a very bad heritage that made every one else hate me. You were my first friend Kurama, well, ok, you were an ally first, but you were the first ally to tell me no and walk out. That's when it all started wasn't it? You walked out and I was so angry with you, and then you got in the way of my sword when I was trying to kill Yusuke. And then you got me out of jail, after all of that. Even before we knew we were in love with each other you gave me chances to run, to get out of the human world. You offered your assistance, and then after, after we found out, you gave me even more chances. Not just to leave or go back to how you knew I was used to things, but to leave you. I don't think I'll ever fully understand you, and I want to keep it that way. After all, we can spend the rest of our lives now can't we? The rest of our lives just trying to figure out how the other one works. I heard someone say a long time ago, that if you say something three times, every one will know it's true. I said it once before I left, once when I came back, and I'm going to say it one more time in front of every one…" Hiei paused and looked up at Kurama straight in the eye as he slipped the finger on to his hand.

"I love you…" Kurama closed his eyes and nodded, tears streaming down his face. Everything was quiet except for the occasional sniffle from the audience. Genkai spoke softly.

"Kurama, do you take Hiei as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Kurama whispered.

"And do you Hiei, take Kurama as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, until death do you part?" Hiei brushed a few tears off of Kurama's face and smiled.

"I do," he replied. Genkai smiled and nodded. Hiei tilted his head and Kurama slowly let their lips connect. Hiei threw his arms around Kurama's neck as the Youko picked him up and held him tightly before they pulled away to the cheers around them. Their eyes never left each other as they smiled happily.

"You're stuck with me and the human world forever now."

"Eh, that's fine, I'm sure they'll play something decent on TV eventually." Kurama laughed and kissed him again before putting him down and turning to face their family and friends together hand in hand.

**_The End_**


End file.
